I'm Still Here
by KikaKatTIOI
Summary: my OC gltas story with YJ S1. Things began to fall between Mary and her friends Robin, Kaldur, Roy, and Wally. As the team is formed Hal and crew are still coping the loss of Aya and Razer's leave. When a new mission is assigned that puts the team and the Interceptor crew together, will personal feelings be resolved? See intro for details. Ch 10 up
1. Intro

**So as I promised a few people, I would be doing a Young Justice/ Green Lantern Animated crossover. I've always wanted to do a story for YJ because without YJ, I wouldn't have discovered GLTAS and I wouldn't have discovered fanfiction and yeah. READ CAREFULLY, I'M TOTALLY NOT BACK YET! What I mean is that this story will be an on an off thing. Example, there will be like a time I'll update three days in a row, or I will be gone for like two weeks before the next update. I'm busy with ACT stuff. I won't start updating this story until mid-April, I'm just going to give you a heads up in case you want to favorite it or something.**

**I'm going to try and make Hal and Killowag central characters, maybe some supervision over the team from Batman on a new mission. This takes place after season one of GLTAS, I'll try and add in Razer. Aya will be mentioned. But like all of my GLTAS stories, it will mostly be in Mary's POV.**

**For those of you who don't know, it's with my OC Mary. I don't think you have to read my GLTAS stories to get what's going on, but if you want to read go right ahead. I'll clap for you if you manage to finish both my stories before I begin up dating. This story won't follow the episodes a lot like I usually would do, except for like the first ten chapters or so. It will start with Independence day (yes Mary will be at the Hall of Justice) giving a sort of introduction on her relationship with the boys. Then there will be a few time skips that lead up to the real story which will take place after Auld Aquantances; in between season 1 and 2. So the old team will be there (and so will Wally….I just made myself cry).**

**I'm making up a new enemy/creature like thing for the main part of story, but won't get to that 'till later. I don't think I will introduce any new heroes or Green Lanterns. But I'm probably introducing new friends. And there will be some of Mary's old friends like Vivian and Cody, but they won't be gig parts so that those who are new won't get confused. If you guys want visual aid, you can go to the intro of both my GLTAS stories for character descriptions.**

**So, I'll leave you with all that. And I'll see you again mid-April. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	2. Today is the Day part 1

**A.N: Ok, so maybe not mid-April but I'm here now! I've just been busy coming up with a plot for my sequal. Thanks to Giancarlo creating fanart dvd's with made up episode titles, now I have an idea for episode plots. I'm already on episode ten. We'll get on with the stoy, as soon as I answer reviews.**

**Luminesyra: Lumi! Aweome! I can't wait for the ficlet. Blind OC's are sarcastic, I mean just look at Toph from atla. Sequal is coming soon. Sometime next month.**

**Beawolf's Pen: well the wait is over. I love the original team, they're a good lot.**

**Jen-Racer: It's been like forever! Since I've heard from you and your sis! Well, you can read this until the sequal comes out. Tell Jen-M I say hi!**

**You ready for this? I am! Without further ado, I give you I'm Still Here….**

**I don't own GLTAS or YJ**

_Italics are thoughts_

* * *

**Today is the Day Part 1**

The scene, Coast City, California. It was a hot summer day on the Fourth of July, and an exciting day for many, and some more than others. Specifically me, Mary Cabon, the one and only Young Lantern. Oh right, some of you are new to all this, haha. Ok, let me sum me up for you. Haha, that was funny.

Mary Cabon, long brown hair and might I say gorgeous light brown eyes. Typical fifteen year old girl who is not too girly and not too tomboy, unless you start talking about cute things like puppy's and I'll get really obsessed. But I'm not just your average girl all the time, I'm the Young Lantern. You know, partner to the Green Lantern. I'm the short one with the green mask, boots and shirt wearing white legging, long sleeve under shirt and a belt. But being hero's in that name is who we are to the public, but we are actually part of a great galactic force known as the Green Lantern Corps. Protectors of over 3600 different sectors of the universe.

Yeah, I'm just your typical girl.

Wait, wasn't I telling you a story, yes I was. Fourth of July also known as The Day. Hal Jordan, my adoptive father, was asleep on his bed, having it still be early in the morning. How could he be asleep on the most exciting day of my lifetime? After that being since graduating middle school. I crept into his room and then charged. I jumped on top of him and he gave a load grunt. "Ow, Mary what-"

"You know what day it is?" I whispered.

"No."

"Guess."

"It's a Tuesday."

"Yes, but what else."

"It's the Fourth of July."

"But there is more."

"What else…"

"Today is…."

"Today is….what?"

I huffed. I jumped up on the empty spot on his bed and yelled, "Today is the DDDAAAAYYY!"

"Oh yeah, but we don't have to be there until like at three or-"

"Two in the afternoon."

"Even better." Hal said as he covered his face with the sheet

"But time difference."

"Mary, we leave here around ten and we'll be there even before two."

"But it's nine in the morning."

"My point exactly."

"Fine. I'll come back in an hour and kick your butt out of bed if it's not off it yet." I jumped off his bed and walked out of his room.

He yelled back, "I'll hold you to that."

)))))))) One hour later ((((((((((

Luckily Hal hadn't staid in bed that much longer and he had started getting ready. I had already gotten my hair done and was sitting on the couch watching the news while waiting for him. I started to flip through channels when I got to the news section. Vannisa Swelter, that lady that Guy Gardner had a liking to once, was on the TV reporting from the news room saying, "News from the East Coast, up north they're having some chilly events during this warm time in the season. Three ice villains have been spotted, running amuck, those including Captain Cold, Mr. Freeze, and Icicle Junior. Even in Pearl Harbor, Killer Frost is- Oh wait, this just in, Justice league members and their sidekicks have arrived. Robin and Batman have been spotted in Gotham taking down Mr. Freeze, Green Arrow and Speedy are taking down Junior in Star City, Flash and Flash Kid a running circles around Captain cold, and Aquaman and Aqualad were are seen together fighting Killer Frost. Well, in my opinion my money is on the Justice league members."

I had already begun ranting when she mentioned the word sidekicks. "Stop saying that, geez, it sounds like their kicking us in the side, which makes it sound funny. It's not supposed to be funny. No one takes us seriously. And it's Kid Flash, mined you!"

"Talking to the TV again?" Hal said walking out of the hall way and into the kitchen behind me.

"No, I'm just…..yeah." I slumped in my seat and watched as they put footage of the heroes fighting the bad guys. "Lucky bunch of boys they are. They get to save the day on the biggest day of our lives while I get to sit on the couch and watch as Sleepy head here sticks himself to the covers."

"Hey, I'm up. Does that count?"

"Nope." I said jumping over the couch and running to the kitchen. He was holding on to a box of cereal while I was trying to pull him away with the other hand. "Can we go please?"

"What about Breakfast?"

"Breakfast my ass, we're late."

"it's only ten in the morning."

"You said we could leave right there and then."

"But even if we leave ten thirty we'll still make it there by two."

"Arhg!" I yelled, letting go of his arm and then sitting on my spot on the table with a grunt.

"Come on, Mary." Hal said, serving me a bowl of cereal. "Why so excited? It's not like you're getting inducted to be a Justice League member."

"Wow, thanks, picking up my spirits."

"Look." Hal put a my food in front of me and he sat down to eat, "What I'm saying is don't get too excited. There might be a few disappointments along the way today."

"What's so disappointing about going to the Justice League tower in space? I've passed it so many times and I've been waiting for the day to just go in it."

"Yeah, the tower, sure."

I didn't notice his nervousness when I talked of the tower, I was too focused on the TV screen to see that that Batman and Robin had had already taken out Mr. Freeze. "No, no!"

"What?"

"We have to go now!"

"Why? I told you there is no rush."

"But you don't understand, my pride is in jeopardy!"

"Your pride?"

I sighed, looking at the TV screen as the Arrows knocked the lights out of Icicle Junior. "Ok, I made a bet with Wally that whoever made it last to the Hall of Justice would to buy who ever got there first whatever they want."

"But, you're broke."

"That's my point!"

"Well why didn't you say so? Let's go."

))))))))))) Hall of Justice 2:00 (((((((((

We landed at the meeting point which was on a hill that over looked the Hall of Justice which was on the other side of the fountain that was built in front of it. The thing was huge, it was like a glass dome in the middle of the building and on top was the words HALL OF JUSTICE carved in. When me and Hal landed on the small hill, we saw no one was there yet. "Oh my god…."

"What?"

"We're not just not last, we're first! BOOYAH!" I did a weird dance and waved my hands in the air.

Then I heard a snarky young voice say, "Well that's attractive."

I turned around, turning red in the face seeing a short black raven haired boy with a domino mask sitting in a tree. He wore a red and black suite with a yellow R on his right chest. He had a black and yellow cape and utility gloves and belt. This was Robin, the ever famous partner to the Batman, who by the way was standing by the tree and wearing his usual scowl. _Oh great, the one and only Batman saw me dance…..that's just embarrassing_. "Green Lantern, good to see you."

"You don't look like you are." Hal said as he came next to him

"He never is." I whispered to Hal.

As Hal and Batman began talking, I heard Robin say from behind me, "Pretty slick moves you had there before."

I turned around, surprised to see him just suddenly come out of nowhere. I shouldn't be though, that's just the way he works. I turned red at his remark and said, "I'm just excited that's all. I won most of the bet."

The thirteen year old crossed his arms. "Why did you even say yes to the bet? He's the fastest kid alive, even I said no."

"Wally tempted me with chicken noises."

Were heard rustling and out from the trees came Green Arrow and Speedy came walking up to us. "Hey guys." Green Arrow said with a wave as he walked passed us. Robin and I just smiled as he went to join Hal and Batman. The red suited auburn haired Arrow came walking up to us fixing his yellow Robin Hood like hat. Speedy was looking, well, angrier then he usually gets.

"Ok Roy," I said with sigh, "What's got you worked up this time."

"Nothing." He said, his domino mask narrowing with his eyes.

"Sure it isn't." Robin said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm telling you nothing. Actually, I'm excited for today."

"It's the apocalypse." I said with a whisper, "Speedy is happy." Robin just laughed his signature cackle and I just giggled when Roy gritted his teeth.

"Speedy isn't the only one excited." We heard a formal, but young and strong voice say. I looked and saw Aqualad, a dark skinned and barefoot boy, come walking up to us. His short buzz cut air was blond and he wore a red shirt and blue suite. You could notice that fins that grew from his legs and gills were noticeable on both sides of his neck. He had black tattoos of eels on each of his arms.

As he came to us and Aquaman passed us by, Robin said, "Hey, Aqualad." We then went over to stand with our mentors as we over looked the great big building in front of us just a walk away. I stood at the end with Hal and next to me was Robin who stood with Batman, then Green Arrow with Speedy and lastly Aquaman and Aqualad. I heard Batman say, "Today is the day."

Green arrow began the introduction, "Welcome to the Hall of Justice."

Aqualad finished him off, "Headquarters of the Justice League."

_Headquarters? But isn't the watchtower the HQ?_ I was going to ask that question out load when Hal nudged me on my side, and so I looked up and saw him motion me not to say anything. _O right, big secret, yeah…_ Since it was totally unavoidable to pass Headquarters while arriving home, I was instructed not to tell the others. _Didn't know why now since today they were obviously going to find out._

I heard someone young behind me yell, "Oh man!" I smiled knowing who it was and we all turned around to look as Flash zoomed in and stopped with hands on his hips. Then came his yellow suited nephew, Kid Flash, who skidded to a halt and cross his arms, saying, "I knew we'd be the last ones here."

"We're all here." Batman said, "Let's go."

As we made our way down to the fountain, I went in the air and flew over Wally and began to sing, "Who won the bet? I won the bet. What do I get? Whatever I want. Who got here first? I got here first. What do I get? Whatever I want, no matter the price."

"Thank you…..no need to remind me." Then a sadistic smile came on his face and hey said in a sing song voice, "Mary Berry, oh so-"

"Oh no you…." I grabbed his head in headlock and strangled him lightly. But Kid still made a fuss making it look like I was killing him.

Kaldur'am turned around and said, "We are never going to get to HQ any faster if we do not walk with the others."

I looked up and noticed everyone was already far ahead of us so I let go of Kid and then flew in front of the line. My friends joined me in the front and we let the older heroes walk behind us. We went around the fountain and made our way through a crowd that stood to the sides and watched us go on. There were many different people from children to adults taking picture or just waving. I smiled as I noticed two kids pointing at us and one pointing specifically at me. She had a very long Green Lantern shirt that made her look like she was wearing a dress. I waved at the little girl and she got so excited, she crossed under the line that divided us and the civilians and she ran over to me. I had to stop and let the others past as this little girl hugged me around the legs. I smiled and pulled her off so that I can kneel down eye level and say, "Hi, there."

She tried to cover her face with the collar of her shirt and she gave me a toothy grin. With a small hand she waved and gave a shy, "Hi."

"What's a brave girl like you doing with such a big shirt?"

Her smile faded and she looked at me confused. "I'm brave?" She asked. _Well anyone who had a gall to cross under the line and just hug a sidekick is pretty awesome in my book. Imagine if that happened to Batman._ Before I could tell her anything, a woman came over and said, "I'm so sorry." The woman, probably her mother, picked up the girl. I stood up and said, "It's all right." I looked at the girl and said, "Rock that shirt, little one." I then turned around and caught up with the boys who were giving me knowing looks.

Aqualad said, "I did not know you had an attachment to such young children."

"Oh," Kid Flash cooed, "Big tough Young Lantern has a soft side for kids."

"I'm not soft. It's called compassion."

"Geez you sound like a girl."

"I am a girl, what's your point?"

"I'm glad we're all here." Aqualad said looking at us.

KF said, "Have all five sidekicks ever been at the same place at the same time-"

"Don't call us sidekicks." Speedy said angrily, interrupting Kid, "Not after today." _Geez, Roy, no need to get so angry. Ok, I'm a hypocrite, I also get angry at the title, but I don't go interrupting hyper and happy friends._

"Sorry." Wally continued, "First time at the Hall, I'm a little over whelmed."

"You're overwhelmed," Robin said, "Freeze was underwhelmed, why isn't anybody ever just whelmed?"

As we walked up the steps, I thought about what Robin said, "But, whelmed isn't a word, it needs to use the prefix's to make any sense."

"That's just it." Robin said as we walked past the glass doors. "Prefixes are just added to words to make an over statement. But whelmed is not a word, but it could make sense. Like whelmed means neutral expression. Like why is it so overwhelming to come here when the Leaguers make it sound so….whelming…." Robin had faltered as he got a look at the room in front of us so I looked in to see what was so…..overwhelming. In front of us, built on top of a wall, were huge statues of the founding league members. I gasped at its enormity as Robin said, "Oh, maybe that's why." I looked at the statue of Hal which was to the right of Wonder Woman. He looked just so dang….strong….powerful, like he wasn't just some ordinary Green Lantern. _Well, he wasn't, and in the past year he's pretty much proved that. _I noticed that there was just a small space in front of us and I looked to the sides to see that hall way stretched around the room we were going into. There was paparazzi standing around and taking pictures and I couldn't help but get annoyed. _Dang press._

We all stood in front of a set of sliding doors that had a sign that said 'Authorized Personnel Only'_. Looks like the rest of the way is the part only leaguers can go into_. The doors opened and walking out came two other JL members, Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado. Martian Manhunter began to talk in his deep and wisdom like voice saying, "Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Young Lantern….welcome." Martian Manhunter turned around meaning we were supposed to follow behind. As we went in, Kid and Rob made a fist pump of success. _And now we're going into the authorized part leaguers can go into. Yeah, flip you Press!_

* * *

**A.N: Same old Mary. Extra long then what I usually write, just for you guys. So tell me, like the relationships? Plot? By the way, the little girl will become important. So I think I'll be able to update again on Wednesday. So until then, I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	3. Today is the Day part 2

**A.N: Yoy! School sucks! But I'm getting smart so whatever!**

**Shelia13: YOOOOOO! Hey, what up Shelia! Yeah, updating with new story! woo!**

**Alphagirlsupreme: Hey, Alpha! So yeah, YJ began my love for shows like GL. I can't tell what happened after she read the letter. And technically, it didn't exactly say it was Aya. Mary assumed. **

**Beawolf's Pen: Glas you love the interaction, I mean they're all teens, I don't think it's impossible to get along.**

**I don't own GLTAS or YJ**

_Italics are Thoughts_

* * *

**Today is the Day part 2**

As we went down the through the tunnel that branched off into different rooms, Martian Man hunter continued to give us the tour, "You have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked galley, and of course…our…library." We walked into the library which was the last room at the very end of the hallway. It wasn't much to see since it was just every inch of the room with shelves full of books and at the end a big screen with a huge control panel under it. As we walked in, Kid Flash whispered, "I think I'm going to make a U-turn to the galley, I bet they have nachos."

"You and your eating problem…." I shook my head.

"Hello? Need I remind you, high metabolism." I just rolled my eyes. We stood by some chairs and watched the older ones on the room walk around us and head toward a set of sliding doors at the end. Flash turned to us and raised his arms out saying, "Make yourselves at home."

Kid took the seat closer to the door and across from him, Aqualad sat down. Robin and I saw only one chair left next to Wally and we yelled, "Dibs!" at the same time. We both raced each other to sit on the chair but I ended up sitting on Robins lap. He snickered and said, "Comfy?"

I huffed and elbowed him in the stomach, and then stood up. He only winced a little and he held where he was hit. I decided to make my own chair out of green energy and I made it look softer than the others. As I sat down next to Aqualad and slid down my comfy sofa chair, I looked at Robin and said, "Who's the crying one now?"

Batman began talking before Robin could make a remark. "Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of four ice Villains attacking on the same day. We shouldn't be long." He then turned around to face the overhanging wall above. A little scope-like thing popped out and began to scan each one of the league members, calling out their name and then their entry code. I smiled when Hal was called out, "Green Lantern, 05." He gave me a thumb's up and I returned it. We hardly ever used the Zeta beams, we were free flyers Hal and I. But if it were an emergency, Hal would use it.

Once every one of them was scanned, Speedy yelled out, "That's it?" I sat upright on my chair out of the suddenness of Roy's outburst. I hadn't realized he had still been standing and had walked up to the leaguers until he began to rant. "You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified back stage pass."

Everyone's eyes were on Speedy and Aquaman said, "It's a first step. You have been granted access few others get."

"Oh really." Speedy motioned to a big screen to the upper wall on his right that showed the civilians taking photos outside. "Who cares which side of the glass we're on?"

"Roy," Green Arrow said calmingly, "You just need to be patient."

"What I need is respect." He turned to us younger heroes and said, "Their treating us like kids, worse, like sidekicks. We deserve better than this." There was a moment of silence where his eyes looked over every one of us. I realized he was right, they should be showing more, they should be taking us to the watchtower. _But maybe they just need to debrief in some other secret room. Then they'll come get us and then take us to HQ through Zeta Beam_. I looked around the other and realized they were thinking differently. _Well they don't know, so maybe they think the tour is over_. "You're kidding." Roy said, "You're playing their game, why? Because you think they play fair? Today was supposed to be the day. Step one into becoming full-fledged members of the league."

"Well sure." Wally answered, "But I thought step one was a tour of the HQ."

"Except the Hall isn't the League's real HQ." All the boys eyes widened. I looked at Robin and snorted silently. _Oh please, Robin, we all know you knew_. _You must have figured it out before I did, you're a protégé of the Bat for crying out load_. Speedy continued, "I bet they never told you that it's just a false front for tourist and a pit a stop for catching Zeta beam teleporter tubes to the real thing. An orbiting satellite called the Watchtower." The whole time, Green Arrow had been getting a little panicky and I notice him look to Aquaman who gave him a look back that said 'You're on your own.'

Then he had no other choice but to look back at Batman who gave him his famous death glare with added crossed arms. Arrow said, "I know, I know, but I thought maybe we could make an exception." Batman just narrowed his eyes into slits. "Or not."

"Wait? What?" I said standing up from my seat, making it disappear. I looked at Hal and said, "You said this morning that we were going to go see it. By the way, I want to point out, Batman, that I managed to keep my mouth shut, so them knowing about the Watchtower is not my fault."

Hal walked around and said, "I didn't exactly say we were going, I told you that you shouldn't get high hopes about today because you might be disappointed."

"But….what….." I just faltered. _He flippen God damn lied to me…again!_

"See!" Roy yelled, "Even Mary knew and she's not the only one feeling cheated out."

"You're not helping your cause here, son." Aquaman said standing by Green Arrow's side and facing Speedy, "Stand down or-"

"Or what?" Speedy challenged, what, you'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son! I'm not even his." That kind of hit harder to home then it should to most. He and I shared one thing in common, family relations. Like me, most of his family is gone, except for one, and he was adopted by one of the greatest super heroes. I used to be faced with the question of belonging, but I figured it out…..thanks to my space family. _I'm guessing Speedy is still in the accepting stage._ Roy slowly pulled off his signature yellow Robin Hood hat and threw it to the floor saying, "I thought I was his partner….well not anymore." Everyone just stared with gapping mouth as the yellow hat hit the floor and Roy turned away. He walked passed us. "I guess they're right about you four." We stood up and watched him walk out the door. He didn't even look back when he said, "You're not ready."

It was quiet for a few moments as we all tried to take in what just happen. I looked at Robin, Kid, and Aqualad who were just as surprised as I was. Aqualad looked at me and said, and asked, "You knew?"

"I…. I was told not to…..I'm sorry-" the sound of small beeping was heard and I recognized it to be my rings signal. I heard beeping coming from Hal's ring too. I put my ring up to my face and heard a familiar grumpy voice say, "Green Lantern Hal Jordan, Green Lantern Mary Cabon, Come in."

I said, "I hear you loud and clear."

"What is it, Appa?" Hal asked.

"You are needed for crowed control on a planet at a nearby sector. There is chaos and maybe you might need to intervene due to hostile encounters."

"On our way." Hal said and he cut off the connection. "Sorry, Batman, looks like I can't be here for the debrief... even though I really didn't have to fight an ice villain."

"Hal…." I said motioning to my friends.

"Either you sit here and wait for me, or you come and do some action. Then again, I don't think Appa will-"

"Like it." I finished, "He just doesn't like me." I walked with Hal and as we were leaving for the door, I looked back at the guys were just giving me a mix of different emotions. Confusion, anger, sadly I just couldn't tell. I bit my lip and mouthed 'I'm sorry' to them, especially having to leave them in the middle of such an eventful day. I heard a load alarm go off and then the sound of Superman's voice go through the TV screen, saying, "Superman to Justice League. There's been an explosion at project Cadmus. It's on fire." The door's closed before I could hear the rest of the report.

As we walked out of the doors and passing the press, I said to Hal, "You lied-"

"I didn't lie. We can't talk about this right now in public." I sighed knowing he was right. We got outside and took off into the air but only for me to get a better view down below and finding Roy walking away from the crowds and to the hill where we met up. I said to Hal, "Hang on a sec."

I landed in front of Speedy with my arms crossed. No change was seen through his mask and he said, "So, you did decide to walk out."

"No, I didn't. Look Roy, I understand as much as you do that losing faith in the person you've trusted your whole life is a huge thing. In know, I went through that this past December. But maybe you're right, maybe they don't think we're ready. Being a league member is a high authority to us but in truth it's taking on the mantle of being a real adult and being really depended on."

"I'm an Adult, I'm eighteen for crying out loud."

"Yeah, I get it. But we haven't been sidekicks for long."

"We've been at this for more than four years."

"But maybe they're just waiting until we're more experienced."

"We are! I thought you out of all the others would have stood with me. Last year, all you ever talked about was being a league member."

"And then I went into Frontier space and faced reality, Speedy! I lost friends! I wasn't ready for the sacrifices that were shoved onto me. Maybe you're right, you're ready, but I'm not. I'm sorry to leave you on your own in this." Without another word I took off into the sky where Hal was talking with someone on his ring. He finished when I got there and told me, "Looks like you have to go for crowd control yourself. League wants me to help stop some guy from blotting out the sun."

Hal was going towards the direction of the sun but I stopped him. "What? But Appa said Hal and Mary, not Mary minus Hal."

He turned around and said, "Hey, I'm protecting my sector, he has to understand that."

"So are we still in denial about the fact we're not the official Green Lanterns of this sector anymore."

No I'm just…Yeah." He shrugged his shoulders a little. I laughed, thinking about how I said the same exact thing about yelling at the TV earlier this morning. I said bye to Hal and I took off into the sky the opposite direction of the sun, towards the coordinates Appa had sent us.

))))))))) At the nearby sector, on a planet ((((((((((((

"Then he was all like 'I'm not his son!' and I just was like in my head 'Dude, I'm not Hal's daughter either, but he is raising me as his own just like Green Arrow to you!' I mean…." I kicked a purple alien humanoid creature. It had one eye, and that was all he had on his face. He tried to come at me with his huge claws but when I kicked him he doubled over. Then I made a baseball bat out of green energy and hit him on his face. When I made sure he fell I looked behind me to see another one of the creatures come at me. Before I could do anything, a huge mass came and hammered that guy to the ground.

I smiled and looked up at my best friend and uncle figure, Killowag. The tall, pig-like Bullivaxion in a Green Lantern suite of armor put his hammer on his shoulder. He said, "So you're saying that he, going off on his own, will ruin his relationship with the Green guy."

"Yes! But he doesn't get it! Speedy is like a son to Green Arrow." I swung my bat at another incoming eye freak alien and Killowag did the same taking out another one with his hammer. "I mean, he doesn't think he's ready which he sort of kind of is….but Arrow just doesn't want him to, well, leave the nest."

"The nest?"

"It's a saying when birds learn how to fly usually means their ready to go on their own and not depend on their mother. So-"

"Ok, I get it now." Then Killowag made a huge hammer and he threw it like Mjorner at a crowd of one eye freaks running to us. They fell like bowling pins and Killowag made a new hammer to hit one coming on from his side. "So what about the other three. The Aqua kid…..or…."

"Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash? Um….i don't know….they were kind of shocked about finding out about the Watchtower and then having their best friend walk out on them." I hit two more with my baseball bat then I made a ball and hit it. It went like a pinball machine and through a stampede of one eye's. "Then Aqualad looked at me and asked….or implied the fact that….i never told them." I laid down my bat in shame, "God I feel like such and ass." Then I saw a one eye come at me and I created a lasso around it, "But why me? It was his fault!" I pulled the rope and threw it across the field so that it the rest of the rope swiped the feet from under the other one eyes. "This could have been The Day, not the Day of Ruining Everything." Then I let go of the rope and let the one eye just fly out to somewhere. "And Hal! Huh, he flippen lied!" I double kicked a one eye, then jumped over him and grabbed the one behind him on the shoulder. I threw them into each other and watched them tumble.

"What do you mean he lied?" Without looking he grabbed a one eye by the throat and then then turned around and used his head to head butt another one in the stomach. As they tumbled, Killowag made a hammer and smashed the living daylights out of another one eye that attempted to bit him in the face.

"I told him how excited I was to go into Watchtower and he doesn't tell me anything. He just says to not get over excited, 'There might be a few disappointments', look I'm not a kid. He could just tell me we weren't going to go anyway."

Killowag hit another one eye. "Well he was trying to be easy on you. Besides, you're sort of still a kid."

"Hey, the only one called Kid around here is Razer." I gasped. Killowag stopped fighting and his eyes widened. We both looked at each other sadly. We hadn't seen him in almost six months and even though we've none him for just a year, it kind of feels like we knew him forever. Now that he's gone, it's kind of weird not having him around anymore. Even Aya's presence was a big hit for us and we feel….small.

Killowag had been looking down at the ground the whole time. His deep red eyes full of sadness. Then he looked up at me and he got serious, yelling, "Mary! Behind You!" He then made a hammer and threw it passed me. I saw behind me a one eye freak was about to claw my head off if the hammer hadn't socked him in the face. As it fell limp to the ground, I looked at Killowag and said, "Thanks."

"No prob." Killowag said, still not getting over what I said. We then heard cheering from the around the battle field and we looked around to see the one eyes retreated out of the city we had been instructed to help out. The one eye creatures ran out from the city of villas and into the red desert horizon. All of the Green Lanterns that came to help out groups with us and we made sure every last one had left. Then the civilians that lived around here came out of hiding from their houses and swarmed us with gratitude's and thanks. One woman, a scaly, yellowish skinned person with feet like a horse, came and gave me a flower. At least I think it was a flower because it had petals and a stem, but the middle like ooze was dripping from it. "Um, thanks?" Sinestro, the head of this small mission, had us help fix most of the damage around here. Since there wasn't much to fix, we finished and we left with the people with some advice. If this keeps happening, have us come around and help them at least build a wall around the city…..and add more guards.

We got to Oa ten minutes tops and I put the flower in my little room I had here on Oa. I only ever used this room to stash my stuff. As I left it, I met up with Killowag who said to me, "So, why were you so reluctant to not go with him though. It can't be the whole father and son thing."

"Well, I wasn't going to throw away my life's work to just walk away. Besides, Roy is old enough to get his own place and job. I'm only fifteen."

"Really? My kids were only nine when they began helping me out at the science facility where I worked."

"But you didn't let them near any machines."

"Ok, you have me there."

* * *

**A.N: Yep, I brought in Killowag, woohoo! Mary doesn't want to be mad at Hal, but he's pushing it. And yeah, Roy out, like we didn't see this one coming. Well, I've got homework so I'll just jet. Next, Mary finds Cadmus. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	4. Cadmus part 1

**A.N: I'm doing art all weekend! Dragons mostly.**

**Silverwolf: hi silverwolf! Um….maybe. I want to put him in the story so maybe him joining could work. **

**Shelia13: Killowag, knowing Mary, said that because he thought Mary would agree with what Roy said and go with him. I don't know much of romance but he will show up**

**Beawolf's Pen: oh don't worry, i know Roy will be back. And funny thing you mention the uniform change. How could they not miss Razer? I miss Razer**

**Alphagirlsupreme: I know all the facts, but Mary doubts it a little- wait I can't say that! Shoot! You have some really good points. I loved the Spanish version you sent me yes.**

**I don't own GLTAS or YJ**

_Italics are thoughts_

* * *

**Cadmus part 1**

I was heading to Earth and Hal still hadn't called me to say he was done with the sun problem. _I guess he's still there. Oh I hope whoever was blotting out the sun hadn't hurt him. Oh, he'll be fine, hopefully. Yep all will be well….dang it SaintWalker, why did you have to get that stuck in my head._

I was going to head back to Coast City but I realized that I was a little tired. Usually a small fight like that wouldn't take much out of me but I was talking the whole time. I wouldn't be able to stay up for the fireworks which wouldn't go on for another three hours. _But if I go to the East, the fireworks might start in about ten minutes._ I decided to go to Washington, I don't know but I felt compelled. It's a good thing too, because once I got there my ring began to make a beeping sound, signaling me there was trouble nearby. I made a U-turn as my ring told me to go down to the Potamoc River. I flew over it and went down towards the coast. "Where are you taking me?" My ring made me go right and on to land where I got to a street with a bunch of work buildings around the area.

The beeping stopped when I got near a white two story building with a sign that said "Project Cadmus: Genetics Lab" on one wall. _I remembered Superman said something about it on fire earlier, but maybe since the whole league had to go and stop the blot of the sun, they might have left it to the fire department. _I had stepped in through a window that lead to a series of cabinets. But I saw no one around, and since it was dark I called out, "Hello?" Then I heard the sound of several bells ringing. _Those aren't just bells, it's my ears ringing. So someone's getting hurt._ I turned to my right and saw a huge elevator with its doors open to just the elevator shaft. _Strange_. I went to it and looked in to see that there was only one floor up….and like sixty levels below. "Ok, so a weird science lab with secret underground levels. My kind of mystery." Then I looked at a robe that seemed to be attached to a hook that was attached to the ceiling of the shaft. I decided to fly down to where the other end was and after a minute I got to the end which was actually a grappling hook launcher with a bat symbol on it. "Batman?"

I looked to my right and saw that the elevator door was open and there were marks where strong hand pried the doors open. "Someone has been forcing their way through." The ringing on my ears suddenly began to fade. "And whoever it was must still be hurt." I walked into the level and then went down a hall in front of me that stopped like a T section. I only had one place to go, left or right. I was going to use my ear to track down the hurt person but I heard nothing. The ringing stopped so whoever it was must not be in pain anymore. _But who is it? And where do I go from here?_ I heard grunting from the left and saw that from a turn on a corner, a huge, grey, elephant with no trunk like creature come out. "What the hell, I don't think I recognize this species of alien." It stopped in in tracks when it saw me. _It could still be alien, so it could still probably communicate _"Um…hello…big guy…are you harmless?" It gave out a roar and charged at me. "That would be a no." I created a wall in front of me, blocking the path of the creature which now stopped in front of the huge, green construct.

He gave it a sniff and then he bent his head down so that he was eye level with me. His eyes were a deep black and no pupil could tell me his current emotion. I had a feeling he wasn't a threat, so I decided to test the water and make the wall disappear. The tusk monster stood straight up again as the block went away and I looked at him to see what he would do. Suddenly it looked like he was going to lunge at me but it turns out he just bent his head down to sniff at me. It sounded like snort so I laughed at the funny sound he made and he reacted to my laughing by bringing his head back up again. I looked up with a smile and said, "So tell me, what's a big guy like you doing down here in a secret underground science lab?" He did nothing but just stare down at me. "Ok, maybe you can't talk but maybe you can understand me. Can you take me to where the trouble around here is?"

His head went down to the ground and he was eye level with me again. He jerked his head to motion me to climb on his head. "Ok, you can take me there, that's fine." I jumped on to his head and sat on his neck. He stood up and I held on with the sudden jolt, and then I looked in front of me and said, "All right then, mush." He gave what sounded like an annoyed groan. "Ok just go…that's simpler." He walked forward and I just sat on his back as we went down several hallways that just looked the same. It was worse due to the fact it was just so quiet around. "So, big fella, this is a cool place. You know what; cool fella is not going to cut it. How about….Bjorn?" the elephant creature just grunted. "So, yes? Wow, I'm starting to sound like Hal when it comes to naming things." Bjorn chuffed. "Sorry, not thing, um…Bjorn." He stopped a minute later in front of a dead end and he gave a sniff at what looked like a small door to a ventilating system. He huffed and lifted up an arm, the shoulder blade moving under me. "Wait you want me to go in there?" He moved his head up and down. "Ok."

I flew off him and went up the silver door and pried it open. A draft came up on my face and blew a little on my hair. I looked back at Bjorn and said, "So if I go in I'll get my answers?" He nudged me in the back and I said, "Ok, then. Thanks Bjorn." I looked inside the dark and small tunnel but I took a breath and flew in. It was hard to fly around so I had to result to crawling. "Thank god Hal's not here to see this." I continued to go and make left turns and right turns…. Then more right and left turns. I thought to make a U-turn and go back out again but then I heard familiar voices echo faintly through the vent systems. By the sound of it they were a few levels above me and I looked up and saw a vent shaft that went straight up.

"At this rate we'll never get out." I heard someone say. _No flippen way….._

"Kid?" I yelled out, "Is that you?"

"What the…." I heard him say. "Ok, I think I'm dreaming, I think I just heard Lantern." Lantern was my nickname when out in public as Young Lantern. When I first introduced myself I said Young Lantern, but since it was too long to call me out, I just told them to call me Lantern. Better that then when Wally came up with the lame name Lany_Word of advice, never let Wally nickname you._

I responded with, "If you were dreaming, I wouldn't be in your dreams."

"You've got a point."

"Young Lantern?" I heard Aqualad call out, "How did you find us?"

I bit my lip. "That's a long story."

I then heard a not so familiar voice go, "Shh, listen."

"Um guys….who was that?"

"GO! GO!" I heard Aqualad yell.

Robin managed to say something, "Lantern! We're being chased so we can't wait for you! Meet us at sub-level one!"

"Got it." I shot up into the ventilator above me until I brought me to a halt and forced me to go right. I stopped when I saw hand prints on the metal floor and then claw marks around them_. Must have been smaller versions of those creatures I saw_. Instead of following the tracks, I continued going up another shaft until I felt I had gone up enough. I found a small door that lead me into a hall way and flew out of it. I continued to go until I got to an elevator that had letter on to top say SL-2. "Dang it! One level too low." I looked next to it and saw a fire escape and smiled. I opened it and kicked the door open so I could go in. Once I stepped in to the stairwell, I looked down and saw a flash of yellow come towards me. I covered my face as the flash went around me and then stopped just one stair case ahead of me. I saw Kid Flash leaning on the handle bars and said, "So, if it isn't the secret keeper."

"What?" I asked confused

I heard growling down behind me and I turned and saw Robin and Aqualad running up the stairs with a boy who looked awfully a lot like Superman. _Ok, now I'm confused on a number of levels._ Instead of questioning anything else, I followed Kid Flash up one more level until we got out to where the exit ended, sub-level one. We got into hall way that was flashing red lights and Kid Flash managed to run passed me only to try and skid to a halt as a pair of metal sliding doors began to close. He ended up face planting into it when it shut and he fell on his back to the floor. I burst into laughter, "Gosh If only I had a video camera this moment could have a lasted longer!"

"Thanks Lany," He said sarcastically as he got up and held his head where it hurt. Yeah, he still calls me Lany sometimes, only one situation like theses though.

Aqualad and the rest of the boys came up behind us, the fish boy saying, "We're cut off from the street."

"Thanks, my head hadn't noticed." Kid said.

The kid who looked like Superman wearing a full white suite with a red S on his chest came around and tried to pry the door open, Aqualad coming around to help him. I blushed as I realized I was looking at the way the black haired boy's muscles flexed as he tried to open the door. I whispered to Robin who was next to me hacking something using his little virtual computer from his utility glove, "Rob, who's that?"

"Superman's clone, Superboy." _And that's all the info I'm getting right now_? "I can't hack this fast enough_!" Ok, busy with the escape, I get it._ We heard growling and I saw the elephant like creatures like Bjorn, and with friends. Robin kicked down a door to his right and said, "This way."

"Wait, maybe we can-" but the boys didn't listen to me and the all went through the door. "…reason with them." I looked at how scary and angry looking these creatures. _Maybe they're Bjorn's evil cousins_. Knowing these guys were hostile, I left through the door.

As I followed them down another hallway, I flew over them and said, "Ok, someone explain to me what the heck is going!"

"So now you know what it feels like when someone isn't telling you what you want to know." Wally said.

"Kid" Aqualad said, "Now is not the time-"

"Whoa wait, you're still mad at me for not telling you guys about HQ?"

"He's not the only one." Robin said.

"But…Aqualad?" I looked at him and he just looked at me with silver sad eyes. As we made our way into a bigger hall I said, "I told you guys I wasn't allowed to tell you or Batman would have…." I stopped when we all halted at a barricade of the elephant creatures in front of us. There were others like it but small, more lethal and ape like looking. Then there were even tinier ones and one sat on Guardian's shoulder. _Wait? Guardian?_ Guardian, a regular hero with a blue suite and armor and a yellow helmet that only showed his eyes and mouth. _Now I'm just lost._

More creatures come to block a path from behind us. The boys took a fighting stance so I got ready in the air with my ring lighting up. _Looks like we're fighting. _Suddenly I felt a small sting in my head then I realized too late I had fallen to the ground limp. The whole world went black. _What, how can I be going to a memory? I hadn't had one in like six months._ Then a split second later I was awake again, lying on my side on the floor of the hallway. _So it wasn't a memory, I just passed out. Why did I pass out?_ I was getting up and holding my head and noticed my friends were doing the same thing. _What happened to us?_ I looked up and saw Superboy had staid standing and was facing a humanoid creature kind of like the ones around us. He stood on his two legs though and wore a lab coat. His horns on the front of his head were glowing red for some reason. Superboy then just randomly said, "I….choose….freedom." _I swear I'm going to explode with all this confusion._

All the boys began to get up and I stood up with them. Aqualad looked at the Guardian, who was rubbing his head and looking around with realization showing in his eyes. Aqualad said to him, "Guardian?"

"Go." He said firmly, "I'll deal with Desmond." _Whose Desmond? Why was Guardian here? More importantly why did the boys come here? Who was the guy with the glowing horns? Was he and the others on our side now or what?_

"I think not." Everyone in the room turned and parted way to a guy with brown long hair in a ponytail. He wore glasses and a lab coat as well_. Is this guy Desmond?_ He held up a test tube with some sort of blue glowing liquid in it. "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus."

"OK! Time out!" I screamed. Everyone just stopped and stared at me. "I just got here and I need to know what is going on! Who are you? What are these creatures? Why is he a clone? How did Guardian get here? What the hell is project Blockbuster?"

"Allow me to shed some light on the last subject." The scientist, Desmond, put the test tube to his lips and drank whatever was in it. Suddenly he dropped the test tube and convulsed, dropping to his knees. My ears rang with the sound of his pain as he suddenly grew larger, his skin sheading of him and his cloths ripping to reveal blue and harder skin. The skin on his face also ripped off and changed into a creature with dark eyes and a bigger jaw. The only think that staid was his hair. _Sorry I asked._

Everyone else was just as shocked as I was, but I was the only one confused. As Desmond continued to change, I whispered to Aqualad, "Ok, please lay me in on what is going on."

"Cadmus has created these creatures called genomorphs and they have been operating like this without the Leagues knowing. They had acquired a sample of Superman's DNA to create Superboy as a weapon. Doctor Desmond had planned to keep him locked up, but we are helping him escape."

"And Blockbuster?"

"I think that power aid thing is project Blockbuster." Kid Flash answered me.

The new blue monster in front of us gave a load roar once it stopped shedding his skin. As Desmond stood in his newly changed form and gave us and evil smirk, I whispered to Wally, "So now you're telling me stuff."

"I'm still angry with you." He said poking my chest

"It is not the time to argue." Aqualad intervened. We all went back to looking at the monster.

Guardian went to stand in front of us and he held his arms out and said, "Everyone, back!" He charged after Desmond but the big guy just swatted him like a fly and Guardian went flying to a wall. My ears rang when he hit it and then he fell limp to the floor. _Sure that was going to work, because attacking him point blank really does wonders_. Superboy gave a yell and did the same thing. _What did I just say?!_ He hit him once in the face but he was punched back the same way. He then hit Desmond upside the chin and attacked him in the face with a series of punches. I blinked several times at the boy's strength. _That is…hot…._ It didn't last long and Desmond hit him making him skid on his back to the floor. Superboy got up and attempted to jump on to him but the monster attacked him from under. Both of them went up and crashing through the ceiling above us, leaving a huge gaping hole. We all grouped up under it and Robin said, "Well that's one way to bust through the ceiling."

As he shot a grappling hook up to it, Kid asked, "Do you think lab coat planned that?" Then he held on to Robin as the hook pulled them up to the ceiling.

"I doubt he's planning anything anymore." Aqualad answered.

I made a circle lift under our feet and asked, "Need a lift?" Aqualad just nodded and the green floor beneath lifted us up and into the hole in the ceiling. We jumped off it and onto the floor of the room we were in which was just a huge lobby with this floor and another floor above us. I was shocked to see Superboy holding in on his own against Desmond. It's a good thing the wall are high or it would be a tight fight and Superboy….would get thrown at us? I ducked as Superboy came flying to us. The only one who wasn't prepared was Aqualad who got knocked into by the flying clone. They tumbled onto the floor behind me and I ran to them to help them out. Kid Flash helped Aqualad up as Robin and I got Superboy onto his feet. The monster gave a load roar at us and we all stood to face it. Robin, Superboy, Me, Aqualad, and Kid Flash, we all stood in a line as we looked at Desmond eyeing us with cold, red eyes. He came at us and one by one….we went after him.

* * *

**A.N: Mary and the guys are ready to kick ass. So, Mary made a friend and Superboy comes in. Next…well, you know what happens. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	5. Cadmus part 2

**A.N: How's everyone's week, huh? So for my friends who are seniors asked me to make them drawings of their favorite superheroes. So, I'll be busy with art this week.**

**Beawolf's Pen: I noticed a trend in the beginning of the show how both Artemis and Megan liked him, so why not Mary give the goo goo eyes, hahaha**

**Anon: I'm thankful for the info you gave me. I wasn't thinking of bringing comic book characters that hadn't come into tv yet, but maybe I could make a cameo with some of characters you mentioned. I was thinking Ravanger but maybe not. Also, the moral on Lex Luthor was a good read, I never thought of him that way, makes me see him in a better light.**

**Alphagirlsupreme: things will get better for Mary, I'm sure. The thing is that Mary isn't technically part of the team so they can't accuse her….to an extant. Yeah, I know We Are Family from Ice Age, I did mention it in the last post I did in War of Emotion. It is a good song to match. I'm glad you think it's a good match, too.**

**I don't own GLTAS or YJ**

_Italics are Thoughts_

* * *

**Cadmus part 2**

"Stupid Wotan and his stupid amulet." Hal said through gritted teeth as he landed on a platform by some Oa'n apartments. Like Mary, he hardly ever used his cubical. He just kept stuff in it. He kicked open the door to his room and marched in. He went to the corner where he always left his battery and he picked it up. The amulet the magician used against the league had some sort of weird yellow power to it that seemed to drain most of Hal's ring power. He felt useless in most of the fight. It's a good think he was good in close hand to hand combat. As he charged his ring and said the oath, Hal couldn't stop thinking about what Mary said earlier.

He didn't exactly tell her they were going to see the Watchtower, she just assumed. To keep her happy he didn't say anything. Now he wish he told her in the first place. He didn't want it to be like the fight between Mary and him about his past. Sure she wouldn't get as mad as she did last time, but he didn't want to lose her trust so easily, especially since everyone around her has been leaving. Aya….disappearing and Razer leaving. Then Mary's friends after the summer were going to separate for their freshman year of high school. She would need someone like Hal to be there for her.

There was a knock at the door and Hal turned to see Killowag standing there. "You ok, Jordan?"

"Yeah. I was just charging my ring."

"Well you've been standing there for a while not doing anything but stare at the wall and hold up your lantern."

Hal put down his battery and walked up to Killowag, "I was just thinking."

"About the whole League fiasco that happened today?"

"She told you?"

"It was all she talked about. She was pretty mad about it. She left still angry."

"What doesn't she get mad at?" Hal asked sarcastically, rubbing his head.

"She counts on you, you know. You have to sort of see all this on her view."

"I don't get what her view is though. First, she doesn't back up Speedy on his little tantrum and the next she starts yelling at me for not lying. I didn't lie-"

"You did."

"Whose side are you on?"

"I'm on no one's side." Killowag yelled. When he calmed down he said, "You did lie, but I'm just saying maybe there is just another motive under this. Maybe it's not just you."

"How could-" Hal's ring began to beep and pulse with light. Hal looked at it and his eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Trouble on Earth, I got to fly." Hal pushed past Killowag to leave, but the Bullivaxion wasn't finished, "You better talk to her about this."

"Did you really think I was going to leave it like that?"

Killowag said, "Knowing you, you were going to let her do all the talking."

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"It's not what I wanted, it's what you got to do. Once she's done giving you her side of the situation, you tell her yours. And be straightforward about it."

"Will do."

A minute later, Hal was flying through empty space, heading for Earth. As his home planet came into view, his ring began to blink again, this time a call coming from Earth. "This is Green Lantern, whose calling?"

"We need you back on the Watch tower," Came the voice of Batman.

"Hello, to you too, Bats." Hal said sarcastically.

"Someone hacked into league systems." By the sound of typing in the background, Hal could only guess Batman was on the leagues main computer. He probably was already searching for the hacker. "It won't be hard to find them, but when we do I need you come and catch the perpe-"

When Batman stopped mid-sentence, Hal said, "Batman, you still there?"

"Change of plans, we're going to Cadmus."

"Cadmus hacked into our systems?"

"No, Robin did. There was fire earlier there, but be let the firefighters handle it. The kids must have went to investigate."

"The kids did- wait…." Hal's eyes widened. _Mary….._

)))))))))))) Mary's POV ((((((((((((((((((

Kid was the first to attack. He ran to the monster and slid under his feet to distract him. It worked because Desmond didn't see Superboy and Aqualad run up to him until he was punched by them in the face. He fell as Kid Flash stayed kneeled on the ground so that the big guy could trip over him and fall to his back. Robin and I went to him and Robin went and jumped over Kid Flash to throw a few of his red shurikans at Desmond. Desmond avoided it by jumping away so I came at him, powering up my ring and firing a few blasts at it. He blocked the hits with his arms to keep them from hitting his face. When he had enough he began to violently swipe in the air and tried to grab me so I darted away into the highest part of the ceiling to avoid it. I took this chance to get a better view under me. Desmond was going up against Superboy and he got him pinned up against a pillar. They punched at each other several times until Desmond got the better hand and punched Superboy's head against the wall. My ears rang just a bit and before I could go down and help. Aqualad created a water whip and held back Desmond's punching hand. Kaldur used it as a pulley to fly over and kick the monster in the face. Aqualad sprang up and sat up again the pillar while creating a spiked club. Then he sprang off the pillar and came down on Desmond but he just used his giant hand to grab the weapon and throw Aqualad hard on the ground.

My ears rang again and Aqualad laid there and then Superboy was thrown to a wall and he dropped to the ground with a piece of concreted falling on him. Desmond was about to go over and finish Aqualad if I hadn't zoomed down and punched him with a big green hand. He went back and hit the pillar from the back. As he slumped down I went over to check on Aqualad. Aqualad was still awake so all I had to do was help him up, but we were forced to hit the ground when Desmond came around and tried to stomp at us. Kid Flash came running in and he tried to swipe at Desmond but Desmond grabbed his arm. Kaldur got up and made a spiked club and attempted to hit him and then he was stopped when Desmond threw Kid Flash toward him. They both knocked into me and we went flying to who knows where. I was up against a wall and shut my eyes, trying to shake off the pain on my back. I heard ringing and I saw Kaldur get punched through a pillar, the cement structure breaking as he and Desmond went through. Aqualad stood up and tried to attack him with a punch but Desmond grabbed his hand, trying to bend it back.

Having enough of the ringing in my ears I went over and tried to lasso the monster by making a rope with a cutting edge dagger at the end. I threw the end around toward his face first and he stepped back, letting go of Aqualad's arm. Then I wrapped that end around his arm but he pulled the rope back so hard I was pulled with it and I went flying over his head. I skidded face first onto the ground behind me. I got up quickly and turned around to see Aqualad facing Desmond again and this time with Superboy trying to pull him back by grabbing his head. I heard Robin yell from somewhere, "Lantern!"

I turned around and saw him motion me to come to him as Kid Flash stood next to him. I flew over to Robin and he held up his utility glove which projected a small scale version of the room showing the concrete beams around us. "If we take the supports down, the whole building goes on top of him. Kid Flash you get left and right center. Young Lantern, you get the farthest one by the entrance. Got it?"

"Got it." Kid and I said in unison.

"Go." Kid was the first to take off and he zoomed over to Desmond who was picking up a half conscious Superboy. He jumped and gabbed the extra piece of skin hanging from Desmond's face. Kid flash landed on his feet on the other side and looked at the nose part of the face he held. He pointed at it and said, "Got your nose."

I laughed at that and watched Desmond throw Superboy down and go and try to grab at Kid. I flew over to the yellow suited boy and yelled, "KF! Keep away!" Kid nodded and he threw the skin in the air for me to catch. One second I held it and went "Ew," then I concentrated as Desmond came charging to me. I went to my assigned pillar and yelled, "Yoo hoo!" holding up the nose. I flew up just as he was about to grab me and he went straight through the pillar, breaking it. I then threw the skin back to KF and he grabbed it, running over to his pillar and yelling, "Over here!" Desmond ran over to him and Kid Flash dropped the piece of skin as he ducked away. Desmond crashed through the concrete beam and looked around to where Wally went. Kid had gone over to his last assigned pillar and said, "Come and get me you incredible bulge!" Desmond had heard him and roared, running over to him. He crashed through the pillar once again and I could feel the whole place trembling around.

I heard ringing and a yelp so I looked down as saw Kid Flash get hit by flying concrete and fall to the ground. He tried to get back up on his feet and he rolled away, but Desmond managed to hit him in the back and make him fly to the ground. I flew down quickly and gave Desmond a punch to the head. As Desmond tried to recover, I went up and flew down again, this time punching him in the shoulder. I did it over again with the face then his back. Kid Flash managed to help me by running around him several times and then stop right next to another pillar. Desmond tried to punch him but he ended up punching the concrete beam and breaking it. Kid Flash sarcastically said, "Sorry, try again." Desmond was getting furious and he went after KF. I stopped Desmond by just flying up to his head and he stopped out of shock of just me hovering in front and staring at him. I blew a raspberry and went "Neh, neh, neh-neh, neh!" I laughed as he roared in anger and tried to chase me. I had him follow me to a pillar and I took a sharp turn to avoid and I smiled as Desmond went right through it. "That's the last one." I said, looking up and seeing Robin draw a white X mark on the ground. "And it looks like we have to stop this party."

I went up and kicked Desmond in the face, making him angry. Once I knew he was on to me, I flew away and had him follow me to the boys where Aqualad filled the floor with water and Kid Flash ran to it and then slid on it, spreading it out more. I nodded at Superboy and he got the message. I moved away as Superboy jumped up and then went down and punched Desmond, making him fall back and then slide on his back on the water. When he came to a stop, Aqualad generated electricity with his magic and then put his hands down on the water. The energy coursed through and struck Desmond, making him cry out in pain. Robin yelled, "Move!" and we all followed him away. I didn't know what he meant until I saw some of his explosives planted into the wall light up. _Oh boy._ We ran as each one exploded and everything around it was destroyed. Debris began to fall from above and just around us. Walls tumbled down and glass broke everywhere. I realized we weren't going to make it out in time so I attempted to create a shield around us. But huge mass came from behind me and held me to the floor. Whoever it was shielded me and Kid Flash from getting hit and hurt by falling concrete. I felt the whole place rumble and I closed my eyes, waiting for it all to stop. When there was silence, I blinked open my eyes to see darkness and only a little light coming in from cracks.

I tried to lift my head up but the person, who I now saw was Superboy, was still on top of us. "Superboy, honey, I thank you for the save, but I need to move."

"You're not the only one crushed, Lany." Kid Flash said. I rolled my eyes and looked for the other two. To my left I saw Aqualad had covered Robin from the fall. Superboy noticed our predicament and he put his hands on the floor so that he could push up. The wall on top of him moved and so with his arms he pushed it off all the way so that we could all stand up and see the world around us. I noticed as we all got up pieces of our uniforms were torn in different places. Mine had cuts in random places, but thanks to my suite being made up of green energy, I quickly fixed it. I looked around to see the building had collapsed completely, so we could see the buildings around us and the rubble everywhere. I heard Kaldur catch his breath and say surprised, "We…did it."

I looked to Robin and Kid Flash kneeling next to each other and smiling. Robin said, "Was there….ever any doubt." Yes. Kid flash and Robin put their hand up and high fived each other. I heard a ring as they winced and held their sides. My eyes furrowed in worry and I walk up to them. I kneeled down next to KF and said, "Here, let me look at that."

"No need to worry Lany it-Ow." Kid Flash held his side harder. "Besides what can you do?"

"What can I do?" I asked with a smirk. I looked down at the long bracelet in my hand. It's not just an ordinary long bracelet though. I pulled it off my wrist to reveal it to be a long necklace with green sequences on it. "This is a healer's thread." I said as I put it on Robin's neck. "It should just ease the pain until I get to you…but first…" I reached over and put my hand on Kid Flash's side.

He began to blush and say, "Hey wait, what are you doing?"

"Relax, Kid Paranoid, just watch" I put my hand on where his ribs were and I could feel at least one broken rib on his side. I closed my eyes and mumbled under my breath, "In brightest day in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. To those who worship evil's light, beware my power, Green Lantern's light." I opened my eyes and a look of surprise came over me when I saw the area on his side near my hand faintly glowed green. When it subsided I felt the bone was back in place. I looked and almost laughed at the look of wonder on Robin and Kid Flashes faces.

"How…." Robin began.

I smiled and reached over to take off the Healers Thread off him. "It's a trick I picked up last summer. The glowing is new though."

Kid let go of his side, having felt better and he said to me, "I didn't know we had a doctor in the group."

I rolled my eyes as I placed a hand on Robin's chest and said to Kid, "I'm no doctor, I'm just the secret keeper."

"Uh…." Kid didn't get to say anything as I started to heal Robin. I heard him get up and say to Superboy, "See, the moon." I looked down as I finished healing Robin and the bird boy said to me, "Hey, you know it takes time for him to come up with a way to say sorry without saying how dumb he was."

I looked at Robin and said, "You knew didn't you?"

"Partner to the world's greatest detective, I find out a few things. I'll talk to Wally for you."

"Oh, and Superman." We heard said red head say, "Do we keep our promises or what?" Robin and my eyes widened and we got up to look at what they others were talking about. From the sky Superman came down to land in the crater that was once the building of Cadmus. More Justice League members came down from the air and landed in a wide circle around the crater. All eyes were on us and Kid Flash, Robin, Aqualad, Superboy, and I stood in the middle in front of fallen debris. I looked to my right and saw Hawkwoman land next to Green Lantern, aka, Hal Jordan. I gave a weak smile but all Hal did was cross his arms and his domino mask eyes narrowed into slits. _Ok, I'm so grounded now_. I looked in front of me where Superman was standing and I saw the newest Green Lantern, John Stewart, hold out a construct to where the boys mentor's stood. I looked at Green Arrow who was there with Flash, Batman, and Aquaman were and Arrow looked at me with a silent question I understood. Where was Roy? I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head. _I don't know, but he's not here at least._

I saw Superboy walk up and stop a few ways before Superman. I could see that in the fall, the front where the red S was had ripped up and hung down almost showing his full bare chest. _He's ripped….that's gorgeous….wait what?_ Superboy then reached over and pulled the red S up to show Superman who he was. I saw the big guy's stern face turn to shock…..and then resentment. I looked at Superboy and I could just see him turn so sad by the way Superman looked at him. _The poor boy is so confused._

Batman came up behind the Blue boys scout and asked, "Is that what I think it is?"

Kid Flash tried to whisper to Batman, "He doesn't like being called an it."

Superboy got angry and said out load so everyone could hear, "I'm Superman's clone."

Every single Justice League member did a double take and looked at the person next to them. Batman looked at Robin, Aqualad, Kid, Superboy and me standing to the side. His mask eyes narrowed and he said, "Start talking."

* * *

**A.N: Oh…..someone's in trouble. I love Kid so much, I can make him so snarky. Mary showing off her powers. Anyway, I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	6. We Have What It Takes

**A.N: So, since finals is coming up, I have to study, so for the next two weeks I'll only update on Sunday's again until told others.**

**Luminesyra: it's ok Lumi. Yeah Cally knows Fong and Fillien's flying! I'll comment as soon as i can on your art.**

**Beawolf's Pen: you dont have to say much, i mean we're just getting started ;).**

**I don't own GLTAS or YJ**

_Italics are Thoughts_

* * *

**We Have What It Takes**

The boys started from the beginning, saying they came out of suspicion and discovered the elevators down to the secret levels where they found Superboy. Robin got into details with the experiments they had and the genomes living there. The boys were captured and then thrown into pods to be cloned. I could feel them tense up when they mentioned being cloned, and I guessed whatever happened must have been a painful experience_. Must have been the source of the ringing when I came here_.

They escaped with the help off Superboy and I drowned out the rest of it when I came into the picture. I looked behind me instead to see that some JL members pull out an unconscious Desmond monster that Robin decided to call Blockbuster. _Name him after the drink in the test tube, smart_. One of the Justice League members was Hal, and he and John were holding up a stone slap with energy as the Hawks pulled the monster out. They put the monster in a green sphere as Atom came to join them. John talked with him and as they did Hal looked at me. He gave me this look that told me he still wasn't happy. I just looked down the rest of the time. Batman and the others left us young heroes as they went to access the situation with themselves.

As they did, the boys started to talk. "This is stupid." Kid Falsh said, "Why are they mad at us when we did them a favor."

"We broke down a building." I said.

"But we found top secret things League didn't know."

"Dude, chill." Robin said. "We shouldn't really worry, Batman wasn't that mad."

"How was he not mad?" Kid asked again. "He was giving us the Bat glare."

"You haven't seen him angry, Kid." Robin said. "And trust me, you don't want to."

"Besides." I added, "You haven't met my friend who's a Red Lantern. He can probably survive a stare down with the Bat."

"I'd like to see that." Robin said with mocking tone.

"You wanna go bird boy?"

"Psst, guys." Kid said, stopping me and Robin's childish remarks. He pointed to Superman who started walking up to us, well, not just us. He stood in front of Superboy and said, "We'll figure something out- The League will, I mean. Right now….I better make sure they got Blockbuster squared away." Then he took off into the sky.

Two things went through my head at the same time. One; _Superman is acting a little off with Superboy. Is he….rejecting him?_ Second; _they took Desmond away?_ I looked around noticed the Hawks were gone and so was John. _Did Hal go with them? _My question was answered when I heard Batman say out loud, "Cadmus will be investigated, all fifty two levels." The guys and I turned to see him, The Flash, Green Arrow, Aquaman, and Hal come walking up to us. Hal crossed his arms and looked at me. I looked at him back with crossed arms as well. If he wants to say something he should just tell me instead of stare at me. As they stopped just a little ways in front of us, Batman continued, "But let's just make one thing clear-"

"You should have called." Flash interrupted making Batman look at him with….well….like he always does. I snorted at the scene.

Batman said, "End results aside, we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again."

We sidekicks looked at each other. In their eyes I could see they weren't going to take this crap and let this chance go just as a failure….but as a step forward to something greater. They looked at me. In truth, I knew what this could mean. Being part of the League, but in fact….I didn't feel like I was ready. In my heart, there was just some things that I needed to work out first. I knew the responsibility of being part of a team, and after what happened this past year, I just needed things to slow down for a bit. I don't want to sound like whimp, though. Believe me, last year I would have said yes in the blink of an eye.

I looked at the boys though and I noticed I had a split second to answer. I nodded. _Go for it_. I wasn't going to let my personal feelings stop what they wanted to do. Kaldur was the first to speak. "I'm sorry, but we will."

Batman glared at us even more. Aquaman said with great authority, "Aqualad, stand down."

"Apologies my king." Kaldur gave him a salute across his chest. "But no." Aquaman stared at him with immense surprise. "We did good work here tonight. The work you trained us to do. Together, on our own, we forged something powerful, important."

Flash said, "If this about your treatment at the hall, the four of you-"

"The Five of us," KF corrected, "And it's not."

"Batman." Robin began, stepping up a little, "We're ready to use what you've taught us, or why teach us at all?"

"We can't go on being the ones on the side forever." I added. "We have what it takes."

Superboy with his arms crossed, said, "Why let them tell us what to do." He then stepped in front of all of us and with a hint of determination said, "It's simple. Get on board, or get out of the way." All five of us stood together, straight and with pride. It was quiet for a few moments, and I just wanted it to break.

Thankfully, Batman said, "Give us three days. We'll tell you our decision then. For now, let's call it a night."

Justice League members began to leave one by one. As they did, I went up to the boys and said, "You guys really think they'll listen this time?"

"They have to." Aqualad said. "We've done what they thought we wouldn't do."

"Yeah, we surprised them." Kid said. "Why are you so doubtful? You said-"

"I know what I said." I put my hands up to stop him before he could rant. "But I wasn't talking about me." The boys blinked and looked at each other with surprise. I crossed my arms and shied away, not wanting to answer any more questions.

Robin stepped up to me, "You won't join us, even if they say yes?"

"I would but…" I gave a load sigh and said, "I'm just not ready for another team. Things happened in space….I think I just need a little break."

"We understand." Aqualad said with sympathy.

"What?" Kid asked, flabbergasted. Robin elbowed him in the stomach.

"Thank you guys."

"Ehem." Everyone flinched and turned around to see Hal standing there. His masked eyes narrowed and he said, "Young Lantern, we are leaving…..now." I bit my lips out of nervousness. This was not going to be a nice flight home. I looked at the guys and said, "Good luck guys." And I walked up to Hal and tried to smile. He just gave me a thin line.

The flight back to Coast City was long, very long. Hal said nothing, and in truth, I wasn't in the mood either. When we did get back to the apartment, that's when things went down. I let my uniform disappear when I got into the living room. I stopped dead and when I did I felt Hal stand behind me. I knew what was going to happen, so I turned around and began to speak, "Hal, I know I-" He interrupted me by giving me a hug. It was so surprising I didn't even hug back. I tried to say something but he pressed me so close it was muffled. I pulled away saying, "Ok, wait a sec- you're not mad."

"Heck yeah, I am." He said letting go. "But I was just worried. When Batman figured out you guys were at Cadmus, we came as fast as we could. Seeing the building had fallen….I….I panicked. I should have known you would have come out safe but-"

"I know, Dad." I said with a smile. "You had a right to."

"Now that that's settled, let's get down to business. You're grounded."

"What?"

"You heard me, I told you finish Oa'n work first before-"

"I did, but you never got back. So I went to go see the fireworks on my own. I was summoned by my ring that trouble was around, what was I supposed to do, ignore it?"

"You come and tell me."

"How am I to know you were not still on League duty? Besides, the ringing came from the boys, they were in trouble and I had to help."

"Ok…." I could see as he made his suite disappear that he was in the process of finding an excuse for me to be grounded. The he said, "How about that little discussion in the end? We told you guys you have to wait just a bit longer. You can't just go and show off by going and blowing up buildings."

"First of all it wasn't a showing off, it was a necessary need to bring Desmond down. Secondly, I think it was about time we stepped up. I'm not surprised the boys were fed up being lower then you guys. Heck, I'm fed up as well. I thought we were actually going to see the watchtower. Why was it such a secret? It's not like they'll tell anyone about it. You should know, I've been sworn to secrecy for over a year now." There was a moment of silence, then, "You don't trust me."

"No, I do." Hal said, putting his arms on my shoulders. "I trust you to be at my side. I guess I can speak for the league here that…well…we're just afraid. What if something goes wrong and you guys aren't prepared."

"We just need the right experience, and that's letting be like you guys. Part of a team…."

"But you're part of the Interceptor crew." I chuckled at that. Even though our ship was lost after having to use it against Aya, Hal had not dropped out the title. It was nice though, even though we're part of the corp, our own little crew had a name. "Aren't we a team, a family?"

"I'm not talking about me. I'm just talking about Robin, Aqualad, Speedy, Kid Flash, and….Superboy. They don't have a partner that accidently gets them stuck in frontier space-"

"So you finally admit it was an accident-"

"Let me finish." I put a hand up, "I'm trying to say that they should have a go at being a team."

"So, you don't want to be a part of it?" I didn't answer right away. "Because you're right, experience comes from teamwork. But you don't want to be a part of it?"

"No."

"Why?"

I gave him a fake smile. "I'm already part of a team. Remember?"

"Is that really all?"

"Yes." I lied.

Hal raised an eyebrow and I tried to look as innocent as possible. "Well alright. If you think the boys can do it, then they can. I mean, you know them better than I do."

I chuckled. "Sadly, I do."

"And when Batman asks my opinion, I'll tell him they've got a shot."

"You'll do that?" I asked. He nodded, and in response I hugged him, "Thank you, dad."

"Now, for you punishment-"

My eyes widened and I let go of him to look at him and say, "What do you- AH!" Hal had picked me up from my feet and he slung me over his shoulder.

He began to walk towards my room and I laughed as he said, "No more walking, how's that for a grounding."

"Haha! I have my ring!"

"Then no ring for you!"

I pretended to fist him in the back and yell angrily, "You can't do that. That I have rights." But it came out with a laugh. My punishment was just no TV for a week. We fooled around the rest of the night, playing the rough version of crazy eights until the sun rose.

* * *

**A.N: So….yeah, she's not part of the team, or at least not yet. But for the next few chapters people try to convince her to. Until Sunday guys. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	7. At the Pier

**A.N: Someone save me from these horrors called finals!**

**Alphagirlsupreme: Yes, there is a reason to Mary's decision and it will be explained in this chapter. Yeah! SUNDAY!**

**Shelia13: I'm glad you find it entertaining from a long car ride. Oh, a fight with Razer….against….oh yes it has to be Superboy! Or Wally, because they have the same voice actor. My bets would be on Razer on both. There is a reason, but I guess there is more then what is explained in this chapter. LOL! How do you still have snow? What state do you live in? I'm in Cali and it's already 100 degress at noon.**

**Firedrakegirl: Hello new reviewer! I'm glad you like my story!**

**Beawolf's Pen: Superman was in shock for almost six months. Denial! Who does that remind me of ?*looks at Razer***

**I don't own GLTAS or YJ**

_Italics are thoughts_

* * *

**At the Pier**

It was a long while until I finally saw the boys again.

It was after my first few months in high school, which were pretty rough I'll admit. The only ones from my Circle of friends who followed me into Coast High were the Leo, Clyde, Cody, and Sam. Everyone else went their separate schools. It wasn't long until our little group gained new members. A blond haired girl from Kentucky named Haley became one of us practically the first day. She was very outgoing, and very chatty. That's why her southern accent was not that hard to hear. "Ya'll better watch out when 'em guys come around to try and hit on yah." You can tell right off the bat she was a natural born equestrian girl, too. "Hey, did you see the Thoroughbred picture in the math textbook, what muscle it had."

It was warm week in October when Haley had invited me over to Santa Monica Pier for the whole day. That's where I bumped into Aqualad. Haley and I were having frozen yogurt when it all happened. We sat at a two person table and she started going on about weather. "Ya'll should be happy you just have Earthquakes. In Louisville everyone freaks out about storms and tornadoes and-"

"Isn't it good to sort of freak out about it. I mean, it prepares you for the oncoming storm."

"No, I'm talking about 'em crazy neighbors that go all voodoo and say 'I see impending doom in your future.' Like come on, like not the whole city of Louisville is in the same predicament."

"How would I know?" All of a sudden she looked behind me and her face scrunched up in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"I've been getting weird vibes since that guy showed up around here."

"What guy?"

"There's this dark skinned boy whose been watching us for the past fifteen minutes."

I looked behind me to see who she was talking about. There were dozens of people walking by this shooting game where you try the hit the wooded pigs crossing you. "Who?"

"That guy, with the silver eyes. He's just standing there." I looked in between the people walking around and saw there in the middle, standing in his civilian clothing, was Aqualad. "Gosh." Haley continued. "Isn't he hot in that heavy jacket and pants. It's like he wants to boil to death."

I looked at Kaldur with wide eyes of surprise. He just stared back at me as if waiting for me to do something. I added to Haley's comment. "Believe me, he doesn't." _He is Atlantian after all._

"Oh, do yah know him? That explains a lot. I thought he was some sort of stalker."

I looked at Haley and then back at Kaldur. I finally realized what he wanted. "Um- no stalker- um….can you excuse me for a moment."

"Sure, but don't go too long. We have to catch that magic show by the entrance in a few minutes."

"Right, right." I said, not really with care. I got up from my seat and began to walk across the small wooden floor street to the other side where the games were. When I got to where Kaldur was, I hissed, "What are you doing here?"

"I was swimming by the pier when I saw you walking along the side to a carnival ride. I thought I would come out see you."

"Why do you want to see me?"

"Because…well….it's been a long while since I last saw you." I could feel the uneasiness of how he said it, as if he were actually too shy to see me. But I knew Kaldur. This didn't mean shy, this meant that a true friend really missed me and wanted to spend time with me. Kaldur can be really sweet sometimes, it was practically his nature.

"I miss you, too, Kaldur. But I'm a little busy at the moment. See I'm with a friend, and she's not one of those people who knows who I really am."

"Right, of course. How foolish of me to-"

I stopped him right there, "No, no, no Kaldur. I'm really glad you stopped by….Santa Monica…. When the water is still….warm." I eyed Kaldur. Atlantian's liked to stick to cooler waters, I knew for a fact. But Kaldur only ever came South if he needed to get his mind off something. "Kaldur, why are you here?"

"What makes you think this is not a friendly visit?"

"Dude, you're all the way in California. Don't tell me you just came all this way just to say hi."

He rubbed the back of his head and looked around the crowed. "It's best not to speak here."

I nodded and looked behind me to Haley. I saw her talking to some random dude who decided to lean against the table to make himself look more interesting. Haley would be too preoccupied to notice I'm out of her sight. "All right." I said to Kaldur. We went to the back of the game tent next to the edge where people hardly walked around.

Kaldur looked around to make sure no one was near and he said, "Something happened."

"What?"

"You already know about our team." I nodded. "There had been no new missions for a couple of weeks so Batman had us go through….a simulator of a sort."

"What simulator?"

"It's not technically a simulator it's-"

"Kaldur, just explain from the beginning." He took a breath and began to explain. He told me how Martian Manhunter had implanted a scenario in their heads that had the whole Earth being invaded by aliens. The idea was that the League couldn't be there to help them since they were supposedly 'dead'. It was to prepare them for to be ready when the world would depend on young heroes souly. It was actually a test of failure though, and that mistake lead things to going haywire. Turns out Martian Manhunter's niece, who Kaldur called M'gann, had accidently locked them all into a state of mind that the whole thing was real. It was triggered when their other recruit, Artemis, was supposedly killed off. Everything started going downhill then. He said he died early into it, but that everyone else was killed off one by one. The whole thing ended when Martian Manhunter managed to shock M'gann awake. That's when everyone else was released from her grip.

I wanted to get him to stop because I could hear the pain in it. But I've learned to deal with things like this; you just got to get it off your chest. What shocked me though towards the middle of the story was when he said I was in it. "Me? What did I do?"

"You were called in as our back up with Tula, Garth, and Roy. But when we asked you to stay behind for something…..you…."

"I disobeyed." Kaldur nodded. _Well, that's not a surprise, even for me._ "What happened to me?"

"We saw you get hit by one of their disintegrators and that was the last we saw of you."

I looked down_. Well that's one way to die- ok Mary, now is not time to be funny_. I looked up at him to see he was hurt by this more then it showed. _He really does care. But, I'm alive. What does that have to do with me now? _"Kaldur, is there something else?"

He blinked several times, until finally he said, "I worry that maybe it is not the right decision for you not join us. You would be a valuable asset to our team."

"I told you Kaldur, I just can't."

"But why? I don't want you to be on your- I mean- um-"

"Wait? You're worried that if I don't join you, and when something bad happens, I would get killed? Kaldur, it was just a simulation."

"It felt so real, though. You being on your own here might lead you to do something rash."

"But I'm not on my own. It's not like I went all Roy and ditched Hal."

"But you don't have the experience of being in a team."

"What do you think I am, some random girl with a magic ring? I'm a Green Lantern. I work with thousands of different species."

"But you work as individuals. Sectors is what you call it."

"I know but I'm talking about what happened in space."

"You said your team broke up. You all decided to go on your own. But it is better if you stay together. Why not join us, you could still be-"

"People didn't just leave Kaldur, some of them died."

"With-wait…."

"Oh, shoot." I face palmed. _Now I have to explain myself._ I looked up at him and said, "It's not that I don't want to join your team because it will restrict me from doing something stupid. It's because I've already been through what you experienced. Loss. I'm sorry Kal, but you don't have to worry. I don't think I'll be doing anything dumb soon."

"Oh." He said sadly. "I didn't know, I am sorry for bringing back harsh memories."

"It's fine. It's ok to look back a little and better not to totally forget."

"I guess so. You are more experienced than I thought."

"If you thought that last year and told Robin and Wally, I bet they would have laughed. I bet they'll still do it. It's sort of true, I'm not that experienced."

"You talk like you do."

"Really?"

"It is all right. It makes you sound like you have confidence in yourself."

_If only. _I blushed. "Thanks Kal."

We said our goodbyes and we parted. I went back with Haley to do some more rides, but not even the roller coaster could keep my mind from going back to the conversation with Kaldur.

The next person I saw was Kid Flash, and it was a day when Hal disappeared, along with most of the world. Hal and I were having a smoothie at our favorite diner and telling jokes and fooling around. Then we got to talking about serious stuff. "Gosh Hal, if you could do this with Carol, you could totally win her back."

"No, no." Hal said waving his arms around. "No, I don't want to repeat what happened last time."

"Oh, come on Hal. You know you want her."

"I do, I really do but," He leaned over the table a little and put his arms on top, "She just doesn't want me to put her first before me. Gosh, woman are so confusing. It's like they want you, but they don't want you to lose everything for them. I thought that's what girls wanted in a guy."

"You have such a good point even I don't know what woman want in a guy."

Hal put his hands up as if in disbelief, "Thank you!" Suddenly, in a white flash of static, he disappeared before me. I almost choked on my drink as I yelled out, "HAL!"

"MOMMY!" I looked around to see who that was but in doing so I noticed everyone in the restaurant was gone.

* * *

**A.N: I tried to just give a good base for Haley so you have an idea of who she is. But she will be more developed in my GLTAS sequel coming in two weeks. THAT'S RIGHT TWO WEEKS FROM TODAY! SET YOUR CALENDERS. Until then though, I have to study. So yeah, Aqualad knows and hey look, Missplaced episode is up! I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	8. World Without Grown Ups part 1

**A.N: WHAT TIME IS IT? SUMMER TIME FOR ME! And me three week countown for HTTYD 2 starts today. **

**Shelia14: *shoves new chapter in face* read more!**

**Beawolf's Pen: I cried in that episode. Yes….now one week…..**

**Luminesyra: You'd be surprised about Vivian in this chappy. Sorry for mixing up the ships, I'm a troll that way.**

**Alphagirlsupreme: From today, yes one week until I begin the sequal. Check my new story I posted today…. That's a funny analogy on math hahah. About Mary, I hope I'm not repeating from Journey to the Frontier, but no one has said anything so yeah.**

**I don't own GLTAS or YJ**

_Italics are thoughts_

* * *

**World Without Grown Ups part 1**

I began to panic. Hal had suddenly disappeared along with the rest of the people in the diner. I looked outside to see no one walking around in the street. "Mommy?" I looked around for the source of the cry. Sitting at the corner of a booth by a window was a little boy around seven. He had a blue hoodie on and jean pants. He had black hair and blue, fear filled eyes. Seeing how scared he was, I stood up and went to him. He saw me and backed farther into the corner of the booth. "It's ok, it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you."

He began to sniffle. "Who-who are you?"

"I'm Mary." I said sweetly, trying to calm down the boy. "And you?"

"Deven." He said, slowly unraveling himself from the tight ball he made himself into.

I heard the screech of tires outside and looked up. A few cars whizzed by and then just crashed a few blocks down. I gasped, realizing that since people in the area disappeared, how were things going to run on their own? I looked at Deven and held out a hand. "Deven, come with me. I don't think you should be on your own." He looked at me with hesitation. "Your mom disappeared, is that right?" He nodded. "Ok, well I'm sure she wouldn't want you to be on your own. I need to go check what's going on. You want to know to right?" He nodded again. I held out my hand farther and this time he took it. We both went outside and looked around. The street were almost empty. Almost. "Henry! Where is Henry?" I looked across the street to see two girls. One looked older than the other, but by the same color of hair and skin and face feature, they were siblings. One of the them, probably five, was crying. The other one, maybe ten, held her into a hug. "It's ok, we'll find him."

"Hey!" I called out. The two looked at me with wide eyes. I yelled, "Are you ok?"

"We're fine!" Said the older girl. "But our brother, he was walking with us when suddenly he just vanished. Everyone else is gone, too."

I nodded then looked across the street. Making sure no cars were suddenly going to come by, Deven and I ran across the street. I went to the girls and then kneeled down to be eye level with the crying girl. I put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She said through sobs, "What's going to happen to us? Are we the only ones left in the world?"

"I don't know." Suddenly my cellphone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and checked the caller ID. "Vivian." I pressed the answer button and said with relief, "You're ok!"

"Mary? Oh thank the heavens! You're the first person to pick up the phone!"

"What do you mean?"

"I was at home with my mother when suddenly she disappeared. I looked around but she wasn't there. Then I went to look for my dad but he wasn't there either. I called the police, and no one on the line answered. I tried calling my relatives but no one picked up."

"Viv, the same thing happened to Hal. I'm with a group of kids here and they say their mother and brother were gone, too."

"What's going on? It's like random people in the world had just vanished into thin air."

I looked around and then heard a cry from an apartment window. I looked up to see through the window was a pink painted room. Judging by the color and the decorations that it was a nursery. I saw no other movement, no mother or father to come around and calm their child. "Wait a sec?" I looked down at the two sibling girls and asked, "How old is your brother?"

"Um, nineteen." Responded the oldest.

I blinked then my phone vibrated and I looked down at the screen to see Facebook updates. My circle of friends were all posting almost the same thing at the same time. Anybody they knew, eighteen or older, was gone. Since Vivian was still on the other line, I asked quickly, "Vivian, are you getting the updates."

"Yeah, this is crazy, all these people we know are gone."

"No, that's not it. It's the adults, the adults are missing!"

"Oh my gosh."

"What?"

"My neighbor, this kid next door. I hear him crying."

"Ok, just do what I did, find some nearby kids and gather them up at your place. Call the others from the Circle and tell them to do the same."

"What about you?"

"I have some friends that might know what's going. I'm going to call them."

"Ok, stay safe."

"You too." I put my phone away and then looked at the kids with me. "Ok, let's go back to the diner and you'll be safe there." I left the kids sitting in a booth and told them not to go anywhere near the kitchen, they had to stay in the front. "What's your names?" I asked the siblings."

"I'm Anna." Said the youngest.

"Elsa." Responded the oldest.

"Ok, Elsa, I need you to be in charge and keep everyone safe here. Can you do that sweetie?"

"Yeah." She said almost nervous but with confidence.

I smiled, "Good." I went outside and as I did, I went up to the window where I heard the cry. With my ring I picked the lock and it easily clicked open. I slid it up and then jumped through. I went up to a cradle where a small baby probably no older than a year was crying. I picked him up, him judging by the blue blanket he was in, and then held him in my arms. I really didn't know what to do exactly, but instincts kicked in as I started to rock him up and down and softly coo. "It's ok, I'm here. No need to worry." A minute later, his crying turned into hiccups and I just had him lay against my shoulder while I patted him. After I heard a tiny snore, I went into my pocket and pulled out my phone. If all the adults are gone, the League must be, too. So who else but me had their teacher vanish before their eyes.

"Mary?" Came a young voice from the other end.

"Robin, what's going on?"

Knowing exactly what I was talking about, Robin explained, "We don't know exactly. The League members we were with just disappeared, so we went straight to finding out the source. Zatanna was with us and she said she felt some magic when it happened-"

"Um, who?"

"Zatara's daughter."

"Oh." _I didn't know he had a daughter…..well heck I didn't know Green Arrow had a niece either_. "And so with the magic…"

"Right, the magic was so great that it wasn't just the League, but the whole world."

"The only people left are kids Robin."

"I got that much, I managed to contact a friend from school but Roy didn't answer." If I wasn't holding the baby, I would have put a hand over my mouth in shock. _Roy…._ I heard mumbling from the other end and then Robin came on the phone again, "Sorry about that. Zatanna is helping me with online stuff. Mainstream is gone but the internet at least still works."

"How will that help? Robin, the adults are gone. Kids are going to go crazy with not knowing what to do."

"Don't worry, we won't leave anyone hanging. We're going to hack into databases around the world and send instruction. For now, I need you together up kids on their own and keep them somewhere safe."

"But how can I do that with everyone. It will take hours-"

"Lany, just calm down."

I didn't realize my panicking came out into words and I sounded scared. When he told me that, I took a breath and said, "Ok, sorry about that. I'll do what I can. Good luck to you guys on finding the source of this mess."

"Thanks, good luck to you, too." We hung up. I continued to hold the sleeping baby and as I went through the window I said, "Ok, first things first."

I called all my friends to meet me somewhere near our old Middle school. We got to a small park where a fountain was built in the middle. My friends came one by one until finally we all stood in a circle together. Katrina, Leo, Clyde, Sam, Tommy, Rogan, Cody, and Vivian had all come. Every one of them was going crazy with stories of their own.

"I found this kid alone by the train station…"

"The poor boy was lost…."

"My neighbor's cat was screeching…."

"My mom was with me and then….."

"He was gone, just gone…"

I put my hands up and said, "All right all right! Vivian, you gave them all my message?"

"Yeah, I told them to do what you asked." She responded

"We did." Tommy added, "But once we got all the kids around us I realized there was probably the kids around the world. What would they know what to do?"

"I'm sure that there are still some people around who have a way of doing that." I reassured him, "We just have to take charge ourselves now of our place. Let me ask, you sure you left the children you got together with someone responsible?" Everyone nodded. "Second, this is what I need you to do. I need you to go around to spread the word. Tell everyone to do what I tell you. Have them group up kids at schools, recreation buildings, any public place."

Leo raised his hand and I knew exactly what he was going to ask. "Sure, Leo, I guess you can group up kids at a museum so you could get in for free while the adults are gone. But just think; if one of those kids' breaks an artifact, who do you think will be responsible for it when the parent s get back."

Leo put down his hand. Clyde whispered to him, "It was worth a shot, dude."

"But who says the parents are coming back," asked Sam, "What if they never get back."

Rogan began to panic, "What?" he asked, his Middle Eastern accent very distinct now with every word he said next. "But then we would have to be parents and then we would have to be in control. Who's going to run mainstreams?"

"Rogan." Katrina said, trying to get him to stop.

"Who's going to run the factories?"

"Rogan." Cody said next.

"Who's going to repopulate the Earth?" The girls stepped away from him when he said that.

Vivian pushed her glasses into place and said, "Um, Rogan, I don't think we would have to worry about the last one." Tommy eyes widened and he looked at Vivian, turning red.

I put my hands up again, "Ok, let's just calm down. The adults have to come back. They have to." I said the last one with hopefulness then confidence. I gave each person a small part of the city they were in charge of. Then they were to tell other older kids and have them do the same, spread the word, and so on. "Got it?"

"Yep." They all said in unison.

"Ok, break." Everyone then went their separate ways. Once I was sure I was on my own, and no one was around to see me, I put my hand up and looked at my ring and said, "Time to get to work." I let the power surge through me and created my uniform. My pony tail went lose, my jeans became white leggings, and my shirt became a short dry fit green dress. A white belt appeared on my waist with the green lantern symbol on it. Once the green mask came over my eyes, I took off into the sky.

I went to different cities around southern California. I gathered some kids from ages seventeen and younger. I told them to stay together safe until the parents came back. When I got to Coronado Island in San Diego around eight that night, I was flying by a red and white building that looked like a circus top. There were windows that lined the wooden walls and through one I could see a TV that was actually displayed so that the people outside could look at what's on it. Kids where surrounding the window and looking at the people on the screen. Wait, those aren't just people. I went down a little lower and hovered over the group of kids as I looked through the window to see on the TV screen was Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash. I smiled, realizing that this was what Robin meant about spreading the word out. They were making a public announcement.

I heard Aqualad say, "We will find a way to bring the adults back, but for now the oldest among you must step up."

Then Robin said, "Take care of your siblings, help kids who have no one."

"Protect them." Said Flash with seriousness.

Aqualad finished, "It is up to you." And then the screen went scratch again.

I smiled, feeling proud of the measure my friends are taking. "Good job you guys." The kids heard me and the looked up with gasps. One of them said, "It's Young Lantern."

"Um, yes, it's me. So um….you guys heard them; Older ones, protect the younger ones."

"Sure thing." Said the tallest of the kids, a girl. A little boy reached over and grabbed the girl's hand. I smiled at the scene and then turned and took off into the sky again, heading back to Coast City

* * *

**A.N: The building in Coranado Island in San Diego is a referemce to a place I loved to visit when I was a kid. They have good ice cream there and they displayed TV shows on a TV to by-passers. The circle is still together guys, don't worry. Yes, I did a Frozen reference with the girls names, but I love it so much to erase. Anyway, we get Kid next chapter. BTW, and fans of my GLTAS stpries might want to check the new story I posted today. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	9. World Without Grown Ups part 2

**A.N: So guys! I need to tell you guys that I'm separating my updates of story's by two days. So on Sunday's I'll be updating the TMNT stories and on Wednesdays I'll update the GLTAS. Yes, Wednesday's I'm updating this story. So expect a new update this week.**

**Shelia13: Sorry if I shoved too hard. LOL. I love your reaction to Rogan's "Repopulate the Earth" gag. I don't like too much panicky, because too much panicky makes it too dramatic. So I have to add a laugh here and there.**

**Silverwolf: it will be a long while until Razer shows up. And Cody may join with Mary.**

**Jan-racer: YO JEN RACER! WHAT UP! Take your time with the story, no rush. Tell your sister, too. **

**Beawolf's Pen: I had a conversation with a friend about this episode. It seems like the new generation can do better.**

**Alphagirlsupreme: Gosh, good luck on the history, and the teacher. I know, Rogan is such a ball of funny. Calm down, all questions will be answered. What did you say about a kiss?**

**I don't own GLTAS or YJ**

_Italics are Thoughts_

* * *

**World Without Grown Ups part 2**

The moment Mary disappeared in front of Hal, he went crazy. "MARY!" He reached across the table grabbing empty air. As he tried to put together the impossible that just happened, Hal heard a woman behind him scream, "DEVEN!" He looked back and saw a woman in a booth stand up and look around frantic. "My son! Where is my son?!" People around her, and got up and began to console her and at the same time tried to understand just what happened. The woman began to cry and yell, "Deven! Deven!"

"Maybe her son is playing some sort of hide and seek thing." Said one guy.

"No." Hal said, pushing his way past the group of people surrounding the woman. He stood next to her and said to everyone. "My daughter just disappeared before my eyes, too. Something going on."

There was a screech of tires and everyone looked outside to see a young man, tall with black hair, standing in the middle of the road. He was moving his head around as if he were searching for something, not caring that the cars on the street had come to a halt just because of him. Hal noticed he was yelling out to someone. The people in the diner got curious and went outside. Hal and the woman walked out together and when they stood on the sidewalk, the heard the young man calling out, "ANNA! ELSA!"

Some people started getting out of their cars and screaming at him to get out of the way. Screaming was heard from and apartment complex across the street and everyone around turned to look through a certain window. A woman was running around inside yelling something and practically pulling her hair out of her head in frustration. Someone was able to tap on the window and say, "Lady you ok?" the woman inside went to the window and slid it open. "No, I'm not ok! My baby boy disappeared from his cradle! He's gone!"

The lady next to Hal said through sobs, "All the children are gone! What's going on?"

"I don't know." Hal said, "We just have to calm down and-" Hal's ring began to blink and he quickly hid it with his sleeve before the woman could noticed. He finished with, "And we just have to hope they're all right. Maybe the League will think of something." Hal then ran off and ducked into an alley way, leaving the woman rubbing her hands together in worry. "I hope he's right."

Hal got a message saying to meet up at watch tower for instructions. After he zeta beamed there, the first thing he did was run to Superman and say, "Do you know what's going on?"

"No," He said, "Only that with the disappearance of children around the world, everything has erupted into chaos. We need crowed control on different parts of the world. You'll be taking Japan and-"

"What! No! I need to know what happened to my partner. She's gone, Superman, I need to know if she is safe!"

"Batman is working on that. He was with Zatara when the team disappeared. Zatara says he sensed magic at work, so he and Batman are at Mount Justice tracking the source. When they find it, they'll go with Red Tornado to fix it."

"I can go and help,"

"You can help…. with crowed control."

"No, Mary is gone-"

"And we'll find her. You have to calm down."

Hal was going to take this type of junk any longer. "I can't be calm when my daughter is-"

"First of all you have to think of her as your partner at the moment." Superman towered over Hal, trying to get his point across

Hal knew exactly how to make his own point clear to the kryptonian. "Only you would tell me that because you don't know what it's like to have a partner, or what it's like to be responsible for someone. You're just afraid to have someone, and may I add, someone very much like you-"

"This better not be about him." Superman said angrily taking a step forward.

"See, you're so in denial, you can't even say his name!"

A small, high pitched whistle cut the conversation and Superman and Hal had to cover their ears a bit. When it stopped, the two men turned to see Black Canary coming in. She walked up to the two and stood in front of them. "I don't want this conversation to continue, even though GL has a point."

"But-" Before Superman could continue, Black Canary gave him a death glare. He held up his hands in defense.

Black Canary looked at Hal, "We'll find out where she is but Hal you got to remember she isn't the only one."

"I know, and I'm sorry." Hal said, relaxing. She was right; getting into a fight isn't going to help Mary. But Superman couldn't ignore Superboy forever. "Ok, fine. I'll get Japan, but someone better fill me in on any new information if you hear it."

"I will." Superman agreed. Hal just nodded and took off to the zeta beams.

))))))))))))) World Without Grown Ups ((((((((((((((((

I was heading down the coast of California when my ring signaled of trouble at a nuclear power plant. _Shoot, with no one keeping track of it, they could reach unstable_. I flew down south until I got to the plant where a saw the two huge plant exhaust towers. I went inside one main station building where I looked over the at the nearest map. It was above a cat walk hanging from some metal ties. I looked at it to find the main control area and it said second level. I got to it, seeing it was in a small room behind a glass wall that overlooked the station.

I took one look at the panel and went, "Oh, boy." There were hundreds of buttons. I didn't know which one was for what. _And this is why I only was in charge of the lazar canons on the Interceptor because it was only one simple button_. I tried to look at the labels but all them were too technical for me_. I wish Razer or Robin were here. They would know how to keep the systems cool. _Suddenly something yellow whizzed by my view of the station. "What the hell?"

"Hey Mary Berry!"

"AHHHH!" I flew up out of shock and then then hit the ceiling of the control room. "Ow."

"That's going to leave a mark," said the person.

"I know, Kid, I-" _Wait? KF? _I looked down to make sure I was seeing right. Wally was in his uniform and giving me a smirk. "What? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you."

"Me?"

"Yeah- well, Aqualad sent me."

"For what?"

"Well, we found out where the grownups are and we need-"

"You do!" I flew down so that I was eye level with him and asked, "Where?"

"Some magic was involved with this and we just found out from Captain Marvel that the trick was splitting the world into two."

"Like in half?"

"No, like a duplicate was made and all the grownups were sent there."

"So you've been in contact with the whole league?"

"No, Captain's been keeping us updated."

"Captain Marvel? But he's a grown up?

"That part is going to be hard to explain-" an alarm went off and it was so load that Kid and I had to cover our ears. I yelled out, "Do you know how to cool the systems of a plant?"

"You're in luck!" He yelled back. He zoomed out of the room and then then five seconds later came back in.

I called out, "What did you-" the alarms went off and a robotic voice said 'Emergency Cooling Systems Engaged'.

I looked at Wally and he just said, "Done." Then he grabbed my hand and began to pull, "Now come let's go-"

"Wait Wally!" I pulled my hand away and he stopped in his tracks. I asked him, "Who is responsible for all this."

"We don't know, but we're guessing it's Klarion or some other magician. Whoever it is, we're taking them down."

"But you have the team, Wally."

"Yeah, but I thought maybe you could help us out."

"You thought?"

"I mean Aqua- ok fine I thought so."

"So you're not mad at me for keeping the secret of the Watchtower?"

"No…"

I would have taunted him, but I deeply felt how sorry he was so I didn't press on. "Ok"

"So you'll come?"

"What? No-Kid I-"

"What's wrong with being part of our team? It would be pretty cool to have you around."

"I- um….Wally, I can't. I told you I needed a little break."

"Come on, you know you can't let the loss of someone bring you down."

I looked at him angry, "Do you know what it's like to lose someone?"

"YES!"

I blinked. I knew a lot to him, but I didn't actually think he had lost anybody. He has his whole family. Was it a friend? "Who did you – wait? Did this have to do with the mental test you guys had to take?"

"You know about that?"

"Kal told me. So I'm guessing when you thought you lost someone it was pretty traumatic."

"Do you know who I'm talking about?"

"No."

"Ok, then yeah, it was pretty traumatic."

"What, do you think I would make fun of you if I knew who the person was."

"Knowing you, yes." _It must be some girl he likes, maybe that's why he's worried._ Once I find out about those things I do have a tendency to make it a big deal. It was like that at first when I got a hint that Razer liked Aya. _Hey I'm I kid, don't judge me._

"Ok then I won't ask."

I heard a faint beep and Kid held up his arm where a tiny screen was implanted on the red glove of his uniform. Kaldur's face popped up and he said, "Kid Flash. Return back to base. We're ready to go."

"Give me five minutes to get there." Kaldur nodded and the screen went blank. "Looks like I have to jet."

"I appreciate you coming to get me, but you know….what I went through was sort of-"

"Traumatic. Yeah, well- you got a point. See you Berry." And he zoomed away._ What that's it? That conversation felt like it went nowhere. Well, he has a job to do. And so do I._ I left the nuclear plant and went back to Coast city

* * *

**A.N: So Lumi, am I making the shipping harder to do? Yeah, this isn't the last time person to see her though, and the fight isn't over yet. Superman is in total denial, and Black Canary was about to get the whoopin on both of them. BTW, I'm a total Spitfire. Until Wednesday, I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	10. World Without Grown Ups part 3

**A.N: Yo! Reminder I update this on Wednesday's until further said.**

**Beawolf's Pen: Lol, nice save Beawolf. *cries* Wally come back!**

**Luminesyra: *reads the words Aqualantern* Shit, what have I done? I get you, Lumi. Finals…blegh…**

**I don't own GLTAS or YJ**

_Italics are Thoughts_

* * *

**World Without Grown Ups part 3**

The rest of the night I stuck with my friends at the nearest recreation center where we took care of the kids. Everyone was in the gym and I sat with the two sisters that I found and they were teaching me how to play chess. Vivian had decided to tag along with me. She held a two year old in her hand as he sucked on a bottle. Elsa held up horse and said, "Ok so this one, he can go two spaces up and then one right."

Anna interjected, "No, it's two up then one left."

"No, right."

"Left."

"Right."

"Left."

"I think it's both." Vivian said. "I think you can choose."

"Oh yeah." Anna said, "She's right."

"Sorry about that, Anna." Elsa said.

"That's ok." Anna picked up another piece.

Vivian looked at me and said, "Wow, who knew taking care of children would be easy."

"Easy, there. You might jinx it." I said.

Suddenly the gym doors opened and a guy around twenty yelled out, "Anna? Elsa?"

"HENRY!" The sister's yelled out in joy. They left me and Vivian staring bug eyed as they ran to the guy who at a closer look, looked very much like them. Anna jumped up and hugged Henry around the neck and Elsa came and wrapped herself around his leg. Henry laughed and then bent down to bring them into a group hug. I smiled at the scene as Henry said, "Oh gosh, I'm glad you guys are alright. Now I think it's time to get you guys home to mom and dad."

"Wait!" Anna yelled. She grabbed Elsa's hand and pulled her towards me. They both gave me kind smiles and said, "Thank you for taking care of us."

"Anytime sweet hearts."

A little voice from a crowd of kids in the corner of the gym yelled, "The parents are back!" He was right, because as soon as Henry came in more adults came through the gym doors to find their kids. I saw kids run into parent's arms and parents run to them, picking them up and kissing them until the children couldn't take it anymore. The mom of the few month old baby that I picked up earlier had come in running and crying. Seeing him in my arms she came up to me and said quickly, "Is he alright? Is he hurt? Oh my gosh I-"

"Relax, he's fine." I handed him gently to her and she held him up to her chest, cradling him as he made happy gurgling noises. "Thank you so much for taking care of him."

"No problem."

"I bet you can go home and rest easy now. Do you have ride? Are your parents back?"

"I'm sure, especially since all the adults are back." I looked around me to see every kid had been picked up, except for one. Deven had a basketball in his hand and was throwing it through a basketball hop overhead. I saw him make one shot and I turned back to the lady. "I got to make sure he gets home safe."

"Oh, you are so responsible. How did you stay calm with all this happening? It's like you're used to crazy things like these."

"Hehe, you have no idea."

When the lady left, Vivian came up to me and said, "You know, staying calm and experience in crazy situations is what you learn from being in a team."

"Oh, don't you start." I said pointing at Vivian threateningly.

"What? What Kid Flash and Aqualad said might be true."

"I'm just not ready for a new team. Now if you excuse me I got to take Deven home." Vivian looked down on the floor sadly. I immedialty felt bad for how I finished that conversation. "I'm sorry, I just really want to see Hal, and I'm sure your parents are worried."

"Oh my gosh my parents." And Vivian ran off. "I'll chat with you later."

"Ok." When she ran out the door I looked at Deven and called out, "Hey Deven, let's head back to the Diner."

)))))))))))))))) Japan ((((((((((((((

"Man with the Green Ring that can translate virtually any language in the universe…..and Superman puts me in Japan. Yep." Hal had been calming the people in different cities for the past few hours and every time he saw someone yelling for their kid, he would tell them that their kid will be alright. The Justice League was on it. And they were. About an hour ago Hal received a call from the league saying that they knew where the kids were. He only heard they were in another world without grownups. Hal didn't really care what that meant, but he was glad that there was a chance Mary was safe. But how was she doing on her own? How would he get to her? Now whenever he hears a parent terrified of the fate of their child, he would say they were all right. But in truth, he was telling himself that.

Hal was patrolling a random street in Tokyo where some parents had decided to stay around the area where there children disappeared, hoping that if they did come back they will be in the spot they left. All of a sudden, that theory was proved correct. "Sachi!"

Hal stopped flying and looked down to see a woman pick up a small girl of around ten. The little girl yelled, "Mama! Mama!"

Then a whole roar of happy cries was heard. "Oh, Miwa! You're all right!" "De Bin!" "Oh, my baby!"

"Well." Hal said, looking at all the families back with their kids and the joyfulness that came with it. He guessed whatever the League did worked. Now he just had to go back to the Diner and see if Mary was still there. "My work here is done." And Hal flew out of Tokyo.

)))))))))))) One Hour Later (((((((((((

Hal got back to the diner to see it was actually still open. He saw that the lights were only a bit dim, but it seemed ok because the only one who could complain was the woman earlier who was crying for her son Deven. The chef was still there, now cleaning tables. Hal walked in to the diner, the bell ringing to signal the door opened. It didn't seem to faze the woman because she was deep in thought. But the chef said, "Everyone's kid appeared, but hers hasn't shown up yet. Has your kid come up?"

"No. But I'm sure she will." Hal said. Hal then walked up to the woman who had still not noticed him. When he sat down is when she finally looked up and said, "Oh, you're back. Did you find your daughter?"

"No."

"Oh."

"But it looks like I'm not alone."

She sighed heavily, "I just thought if I'd staid put maybe he would turn up but- he-he hasn't…."

"I'm sure he's fine."

"I hope but I can't afford to lose him….after his father…." Soon she began to tear. Hal reached over the napkin dispenser and gave her two napkins. She smiled and said, "Thank you. It's just-being a single mother is harder than it looks."

"No kidding."

"Oh, oh I didn't know."

"It's fine. Actually, it's more surprising to people that I have a daughter."

"How come?"

"Well, one she's adopted."

"Oh, so people think you can't take care of her? I've heard that one many times, too. Since my husband's passing and a new job, it's hard to be there for him all the time."

"At least you're doing it all to take care of him."

"I guess." There was a long pause. And then she said, "I bet you might be doing better than I am."

"I'm not perfect, and I've had my rough moments with her but in the end it all works out. I'm sure the same for you."

"Well, then I just have to look ahead then."

"Yeah, especially if-"

The door opened and the entrance bell rang, making the woman and Hal look back to see who it is. Hal saw Mary walk in holding hands with a small, black haired boy. The woman yelled out, "Deven!"

))))))))))))) Mary's POV (((((((((((((

I heard a woman call out Deven's name and I turned my head to the closest booth in the diner to see Hal and woman with blond hair sitting at a table. Deven saw her and his glum face he had all night turned into a smile. "Mom!" He left my side and ran to the woman who had already gotten up from the table to go to him. She went down on her knees and pulled him close to her. Deven returned it with a real tight hug and the words, "I missed you mommy."

"I missed you, too."

I smiled and then looked to the other person in the room. Hal had a look of pure relief on his face. He got out of his seat and I ran to him, giving him a hug. He hugged me tight and almost lifted me off the ground. Then he let go an asked, "Gosh, this is like the fifth time this month I had to worry about you for….abnormal reason's."

"It's not like this is the last time either."

"True."

The lady got up and walked up to me with Deven in tow. "Thank you so much for taking care of Deven."

"It's no problem."

Hal looked down at me. "Since when do you take care of children."

"Since all the adults in the world disappeared, what's your point?" I asked playfully.

He then grabbed me in a headlock and said to the woman, "I'm glad your son is all right."

"I'm glad your daughter is, too." She held out her hand. "It was nice to meet you…."

"Hal Jordan."

"Felicity Smoak"

* * *

**A.N: I bet you Arrow fans didn't see that one coming! I based her off the comic, but I love Felicity on the show more though. I needed to put her in some way so I made her blond like the show. Yes, to you TMNT 2012 fans, I did make a reference here. So I wondered of rings could translate languages on Earth? Since I couldn't find anything I just went ahead and did it. Next we get Robin. Lol, it's going to be funny. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


	11. Reasons

**A.N: The story is catching up to me. I must type faster! You guys will like this one, it takes place during Agendas. Robins shows up the bat way.**

**Alphagirlsupreme: Arrow fans unite! Felicity is an awesome character. Hal and Felicity won't happen, but they could be friends. The only reason I don't ship Ollie and Felicity is because in the comics he's with Black Canary/ Dinah Lance. But D. Luaral Lance in the show is running everywhere and she's just not Ollie's type in the show. Olicity is such a good ship that you can't ship though, you know what I mean? **

**Luminesyra: Ok, Lumi, you can do that but don't go crazy. I would love to see that scribble sometime. HEADCANON ACCEPTED! Don't fall of the trapeze. Oh shoot, I made a sad dick grayson joke.**

**Shelia13: Don't worry, Shelia, two more weeks you can make it! Haha, I'm not trying to make Halicity happen if that is what you're thinking.**

**Beawolf's Pen: I'm glad you got good feels, and yes, I wonder the names of the parents too, LOL.**

**I don't own GLTAS or YJ**

_Italics are thoughts_

* * *

**Reasons**

The effect of the children disappearing wearied off after a while. The Justice League had solved the problem with the help of the team. Just another day of heroism, with a few additions like bringing back the Lord of Fate and making him part of the League again. What got me mad is the reason why.

"That's so stupid!" I said ranting about Zatarra's fate and having to leave his daughter behind. "When I see Fate I'm going to ear loogy him until I-"

"I don't think ear loogying will get him to release Zatarra." Hal said once.

"Maybe a couple of spiders in his bed would work."

Hal just rolled his eyes.

A few days before Thanksgiving, I was in my room pacing back and forth. Hal had gone off to the watch tower all day. He was in a meeting, and one I sometimes dreaded a lot. It was a meeting that they held every year to choose who could come into the League. That part didn't worry me, it was the part where they can choose who wasn't allowed to be on the team. Usually they hardly ever did that, but Hal missed a lot last year because we were busy fighting Manhunters, and this year John joined the team out of personal invitation from Batman. It didn't help knowing that and knowing how often Hal dismissed league missions. His lack of being a part of League might not make him one anymore.

I laid on my bed, looking up at the ceiling and arms out hanging to the side. I just felt so worried, and I needed something to give me a little hope. I sat up and got off my bed. I went over to my closet and pulled out a step stool so I could reach up to the top shelf. I pulled out a small box where I kept special things. When i got down off the stool, I opened the red painted wooden box and pulled out a piece of paper that was in the jumbled mess. I put down the box on a nearby counter and held up the paper to read out load, "Happy fifteenth celebration of the day of your birth, Green Lantern Mary."

I sat down on my bed and moved my fingers over the symbol of the white arrow going up. I found this letter in the living room nine months ago and I immediately thought of something impossible. _Aya wrote this letter for my birthday. But she's gone, at least physically, it's just not possible_. _Ok, yeah, she's the only person who would address me that way, but it just couldn't be her_. To not get false hopes up, I didn't tell Hal about the letter, so I hid it. Not even Killowag knew. One day I would tell them, maybe when there was more proof of her being out there. "Gosh, I brought this letter out to feel hopeful but I brought out something to feel less hopeful about. What was I thinking?"

"Dances in public and talks alone…. You need a life."

I got so spooked that my ring reacted for me to fly up…..and crash against the ceiling. "Ow!"

"Ooooo, that's got to hurt."

I rubbed my head and looked at my window to see Robin in his civilian clothing, sitting against the frame. I couldn't see he eyes, no one can, behind his dark shades. Yet, I could tell by the way his eyebrow was raised that he was worried. _Why that little kid is going to-WAIT WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?_ "Robin? What are doing here Coast City?"

As I landed back down on the floor and sat on my bed, Robin lay back on the frame with his arms behind his head and said, "Well, you know the whole League is at the meeting and right now there isn't much to do at the Batcave so I decided to come visit you. I haven't seen you since Cadmus. And I haven't talked to you since the day the adults disappeared."

"Yeah, it was a crazy time to chat it up."

"Well, now we can."

"How do you know where I live?"

"Um…."

"Rhetorical question, don't answer."

"Who were you talking about?"

"What?"

"What's that letter about?"

"Stop asking questions."

"I'm the Bat's protégé, and I have to know."

"Don't be nosy." I got up and was going over to the counter where I left the box when I felt the paper being swiped out of my hand. "ROBIN!"

He jumped up on my bed and held out the paper. "Aw. It's a birthday card, not much in it though. And what's with the white arrow?"

I jumped up on my bed and tried to grab it out of him, "Robin please it's personal!"

"And a bit too formal-"

I got so angry and desperate I yelled, "Robin! STOP!"

He looked at me, surprised at my reaction, and then handed it back to me. "Sorry, I've never seen you attached to something so simple. Is it from someone special?"

"I don't know." I sat back down on the rim of the bed and held the piece of paper close to me. Robin jumped down to sit beside me and saw the way I sat almost huddling myself.

"Is it some secret letter from some random GL alien?"

"No….I found it in the living room in March. On my birthday. Three months after….After a friend of mine….."

"I'm sorry." He put a hand on my shoulder.

I just gave him a half heated smile. "I'm ok….I mean, I've faced loss many times. I'm used to it."

"Yeah, I get you."

I looked at Robin surprised. I mean, the kid did face the craziest Villains in the world, so he must be used to some scary shit. But to experience loss...

I didn't press on, so I said, "It doesn't say, but I think its Aya. My friend I lost. She's the only one I know who writes like this."

"Are you sure?"

I sighed. "No. That's the problem."

"I guess it really doesn't hurt to hope."

"Haha, you sound a lot like a friend of mine."

"You seem to compare us to a lot of you space friends."

"That's because no matter what I always seem to bump into someone who can relate to someone else."

"So, speaking about space friends, I heard that's the reason why you're not joining the team."

"It's not all that. That's one part but there is a whole lot more…."

"You can tell me." Robin said, putting down his hand from my shoulder.

"I'm not in the mood for this."

"I'm not going to judge."

I sighed and looked at him, "I just- I- I'm not used to….."

"Used to what?" Robin insisted.

"I'm not used to….others not like me." He gave me a confused look so I continued. "I mean I'm not used to others who don't have power like me. It sort of relaxes me to know what others can do and how their capable for being in a fight. If I don't, I'll just probably get all maternal and try and save everyone."

"But you did well when we fought against Blockbuster."

"But I almost forgot you had explosives and I didn't think Superboy would come up from behind and tackle me to the ground for safety. I tried to help Kaldur when he was getting half beaten, and I worried he wouldn't get hurt. So much went through my head that sometimes I got distracted and Blockbuster got the best of me."

"The only way to conquer all that is to try it yourself." Robin then patted me in the back, "Come on! It'll be fun. Then the whole gang will be together, plus four."

"Four, I thought you had Superboy and those two girls."

"Well, four if you include Zatanna."

"Oh, right. I heard about that."

"I should probably head to the cave actually. Maybe she might need some comfort, especially since Thanksgiving is coming up."

"I know how she would feel…..wait a minute you said comfort."

"Yeah, and what about it? I'm not heartless."

"No, but you don't sound like the guy who would just comfort any random girl."

"Well….you know…I'm full of –um surprises."

"You stuttered. Oh my god you stuttered." I stood up quickly and said, "You like Zatanna!"

"Do not!" He said standing and crossing his arms.

"Do too! Aww, how cute! Bird Boy has a crush…."

"Stop it!"

"Ok, Ok! No need to get defensive…over something personal."

"Now I know how you feel."

"You better."

Robin started to walk out of my room towards the window. As he began to climb out, he said, "Why don't you just come on over and hang out at least. Wally always has some good snack hidden in the pantries. Just bring the dip and we can chat it up. You could meet our other team mates."

"I'll think about it. And about the other offer."

"Good."

)))))))))))) At the Watchtower (((((((((((((

"But we could use more raw power, and Earth does have a third Green Lantern, Guy Gardner."

Even before Flash could project Guy on to the screen, over the middle of the U shape table, Hal and John already knew the answer. "No." They said at the same time.

Flash tried to interject, "But we could really-"

"No." And that was the end of that one. No way would Guy Gardner be let into the League, or at least for Hal and John's sake.

Hal looked around the table, trying to see if anyone else was a bit as bored as he was. The interjection he just made was just about the first time he had spoken since the meeting started, but he had been more quiet then opinionated. He was more concerned about when they would start talking about him and his part in the League. Being AWAL almost all of last year didn't really give him much credit to stay. Fortunately, he had not come up.

Sometime during his mental ramble, the League had been considering Blue Devil, and then Green Arrow brought up Speedy, who was now called Red Arrow. "Roy has more experience and he's eighteen, a legal adult."

Aquaman cut in saying, "Red Arrow has been uncooperative and disrespectful." Hal smirked to himself. He was probably only mad at Roy because he stood up to the King of Atlantis and Aqualad did the same thing to him. "If we reward that behavior, what message doe that send to the rest of the team?"

"He has been helpful in some cases." Green Arrow added, "And all he ever dreamed of was to be standing here with us. His whole life he has dedicated himself to be one of us. We are already sending the wrong message by not inducting him into the League."

"So you are saying we should accept by experience." Hawkwoman said. "Does that mean the fourth Green Lantern is acceptable as well?"

Roy's holographic picture was replaced by one of Mary. Hal's eyes widened and John could feel his fellow Green Lantern tense up. All eyes in the room went to Hal. Atom, who sat two seats down, leaned over the table to look at him. "Well?

Hal had to think quickly. He looked up at the hologram picture of his adopted daughter. She stood leaning to one side with a hand on her hip. She had a smile that sort of said 'I can take on anything'. But Hal knew that wasn't true. He really wanted to say no, because he just didn't want Mary with a burden as big as this. Then he remembered the conversation he had with her in July. "In my opinion, I would say no."

"Well that's not surprising." John said.

"Let me finish. I say no, and I know a year ago Mary would have said yes….and thrown me across the room if I didn't agree. But now, she has been acting a little strange." A bunch of confused looks followed that comment. "She may have agreed with the team about being their own group, but need I remind you she denied joining them. She said to me it was because she was already part of a team, but I think it's more like she was already involved in some stuff she wasn't ready for. As you have heard, not only did things happen to us in the frontier, but there were also personal family matters." Everyone nodded, remembering how Mary had been taken hostage by her own blood father. "It maybe she needs time to recuperate. And when she does, she should start out small; by joining the team of our young super heroes. She can learn the basics there. Then after a while, and just maybe, she can become part of the League."

"In that case," Aquaman said, making Mary's picture disappear and replacing it with Aqualad and Kid Flash. "Experience not only in the field, but as a team should be kept in mind as we look over-"

"No." Superman interjected. "Red Arrow may be eighteen, but the rest of the team is too young. We have already agreed that Young Lantern, though experienced, may not be suitable. She's young, and so is the team. We are not inducting children into the League."

Flash leaned closer to Hal as some other League members began to put in their comments. "I've been wondering when he was going to say something." He whispered, "He had been staring at the wall thinking since Oliver brought up Roy."

Hal leaned closer and said, "The guy's probably been coming up with a good excuse to not induct Superboy once the kid gets brought up."

"That would be something," the speedster said with a smirk. Then the Flash's eyes widened and Hal looked to see who he was looking at. Hal saw Superman looking at them booth with a deep glare. Flash cursed under his breath, "I forgot the man had super hearing." Hal face palmed.

* * *

**A.N: Character interactions are just so good. I hear Hal and Flash in the comics are great friends so I had them be dorks in the end. Robin can be such a kid sometimes, ad he know about Aya now. He can be trusted at least. Oh, and Mary is brought up in the conversation. Yo…so next we get the last episode of season 1. Auld Aquantaince. Dun du dun. I'm KikaKatTIOI, peace out!**


End file.
